Precious One
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Even thought their marriage was arranged, Grievous and Alice got along great- until he got killed. But there is a plus. If Alice can convince 5 heart-broken guys that there's still hope for love, she gets him back. GrievousOC and lots of 'LOL's inbetween!
1. Chapter 1

Precious One

Chapter 1

* * *

It all started- with a knock on his door, around a quarter past 11 pm. He was still a jedi- who was working with the Sith behind the Jedi Council's backs. He'd opened the door, purple moons under his eyes from lack of sleep. The thunder boomed outside his home, as rain poured down on the city. His daughter at the door.

His only child- taking after her mother in so many ways- it was disgusting. A small child with her, looking only about 2 years old. A guy next to his daughter.

She gave a sheepish hello and hastily introduced the man next to her, Indi. She asked him to take in the child- his grand-daughter- for she and her boyfriend were being hunted down, and wanted their only child, to be safe. He looked at the child- who took after neither her father nor her mother in any visual way. This pleased him greatly, but he kept that to himself.

He scoffed. "So much like your mother." He muttered in distaste with a smirk, making his daughter glare at him. He inhaled from his nose. "Very well. I'll take the child in." He agreed. The couple bend down, smiling at the child lovingly, her mother patting her on the head affectionetly, saying they're see her soon. They told him that she hadn't spoken a word since birth- that maybe he could fix that. The child watched innocently and helplessly, as its mother and father vanished into the dark and stormy night. He sighed, stepping aside. "Come, child. Get inside. You'll get sick." He said, gesturing the child in. It walked in cautiously, and he shut the door behind it. "Did your bastu- I mean darling parents, give you a name?" He asked, the little child shook her head.

He picked her up and put her on his knee, as he sat down on his couch, bouncing her on his knee lightly. She smiled, making him stop. "You like that?" She smiled at him, eyes closed and purred- like a baby kitten. This was strange- but was easily an advantage. He's know if she liked something by her purring- simple and no guessing. He began bouncing her on his knee again, thinking of names. "Naomi?" She frowned. "Lina?" She growled- un happy. "Trisha?" Still a growl. "Alice?" She purred. "Alice it is." She tugged on his beard, making him wince. "No, no!" He said, taking her hand off his beard. "No." She tilted her head to the side, but smiled and giggled,clapping her hands. This was going to be hard-

* * *

(14 years later)

"Guys, check it out!" A clone yelled, running towards his friends, waving around a package. His clone buddies gathered around their excited and happy fellow clone, who ripped open the package. "I just got my RCMS 179.8 official calendar!" He said, showing off the calader. "Each month features a different picture of the mid-dayt chick, Alice Gordana!" He said excitedly, flipping through the calender with his buds.

"Its like porno for clones." One of his friends commented, seeing a picture of the exotic radio DJ in a rather skimpy bikini, holding her hair up, looking over her shoulder at them with a devilishly bad-girl look. Suddenly, they were all slapped up-side the head by their superior, and the calender confiscated.

"If its porno for clones, you are not to have it." Their Captain said. "Besides- crushes are impossible to attain." The rookies groaned, before a transmission of Alice Gordana popped up.

_"Aaaand we're back from a commercial break, boys! That';s for being such sweethearts and waiting! Patience pays off, and you've just earned yourselves a full hour of music- don't forget to call in and request, clonies!" _She said, smiling.

-RCMS 177.9 Radio Station-

She hummed a bit between calls, writing down requests and shout-outs. Her wings flapped behind her restlessly- sick of being cooped up. She sighed, resting back in her chair. She loved her job- working as a DJ for the Republic only was easy- but she just wished she'd get more time out. If it wasn't for the fast that she didn't know how to use her wings, then she'd be on a 'smoke break' right about now. Her cell phone rang, making her glance at the screen to see the caller I.D.-

'Daddy'

She smiled, picking up the phone and answering it. "Hi daddy!" She loved talking to her dad- who was really her gandfather- he was probably around the only who cared for her. Actually, he was the only 'family' she had, after her parents died in that terrible war. Apparently, the Jedi killed them- but to her, everyone was innocent until proven guilty. Her grandfather said he was in Genosis- he had buisness to do, but he wanted her to come visit- even for a little while. It had probably been about a year or two since they saw each other. She said she'd ask her bosses for a day off- that she had about three or four months worth of paid vacation-days off. Alica stood up, exiting the Studio, looking around out side for any one Jedi she knew- only finding Commander Cody of the Clone Troopers. She bowed to him. "Commander- do you know where Master Anakin or Master Obi-Wan are? I have a family emergency to attend, and I'd like to arrange the use of some of my vacation days."

"I could arrange that. This way." Commander Cody said, leading her away.

(Geonosis)

Her father welcomed her warmly. "Alice! So good to see you!" He said, hugging her. "My dear, this is General Grievous." He said, gesturing to tall and skinny Droid, amung the group of people who stood behind her grandfather. The druid coughed, wheezing, before bowing to her deeply. "He is the leader of the Droid Army."

"Holy gosh, you're tall." She said, as he stood back up to his full height. "You're taller than me- that's a bit- um- yeah-" She suddenly felt very, very, small. But, she smiled- "I'm Alice Gordana- you can call me Ali." Grievous didn't seem to be paying attention to her- he just kept staring at her chest in that, 'what's this thing?', sort of way.

"Alice, I'm sure you know that marriage between two people from different parts of the planet is benefitting. So, I've arranged for you and the General here, to be married." He grandfather said professionally before-

'poke'

She looked down to see Grievous's talon-like finger, on her boob. He poked her again, because apparently, he's never seen a girl up-close before. "G-Grievous, that's not a very good idea-" Her grandfather warned, before Alice puled her fist back.

"PERVERT!" She holered, before punched Grievous, sending him flying into the air, leaving just a twinkle in the sky. She smiled. "Anyone else wanna make contact with this girl for the first time?" She asked innocently, as if nothing had happened, before Grievous fell back to earth, and slammed into the ground with an unpleasant crack. She thought he was dead, so she stood on his back. "Yey me!" She said, making her grandfather chuckle- as the druid got to its tallon-feet and grabbed the back of her shirt with a hand, pulling her off, and putting her on the ground. "Wow- You're tougher than I thought! That's so macho!" She squealed, before running over to her grandfather and hugging his arm."Papa, he's not gonna die easily- is he?"

"I hope not. I've already schooled him on everything there is to you- I'm sure he knows how to take care of you, and he'll probably do it better than I can." She laughed. "Laugh all you want, my child. You're going to be spending the next year or two getting to know him. But before I start schooling you, there' one thing that will never change about him- he's a bit of a coward- not by much though." She nodded, and just clung to his arm, as He turned and continued whatever business he had with the group- introducing all of them to her. Business- never sweeter.

* * *

(2 years later)

She walked up to the kidnapped chancellor with a plate of food, smiling. "General Grievous said I could whip you up something to eat, Chancellor." She said. "I hope you don't mind meat too much- I made stew." The chancellor smiled, as she stopped in front of him, stiring the stew lightly. "Its a long way up here- so it might be a tinsy-bit cold."

"Thank you very much." The Chancellor said, opening up as she spoon fed him. He swallowed. "That's quite good. Home-made?"

"Yes sir."

"You're a very good cook." He complimented her, making her giggle slightly and shake her head, as she fed him another spoonful. "Might I inquire as to why a gorgeous woman like yourself is in a place like this?" She shrugged, giving him another spoonful of stew, giving him time to chew and swallow.

"I'm the General's wife, sir. Where the General goes, he takes me along." She said, jumping back, as the chancellor spewed out the food he was chewing in shock from the confession. "Oh my!" She turned around. "Could I get a clean up droid in here please?"

"Roger, roger!" One of the simple droids said, running out to get the clean-up droid, as She took out a napkin and wiped off the chancellor's mouth.

"The General's wife, did you say?" She nodded, feeding him another spoonful of stew, waiting for him to swallow patiently, before letting him speak. "He doesn't look like he could get a wife-"

"It was arranged sir. But- I'm very glad he's busy right now. The General is a very jealous man, Chancellor-" She said quietly, before smiling- before Grievous popped in, coughing, making her whip around.

"Alice! What are you doing?" He demanded, before wheezing.

"I was feeding him lunch. You want to keep him alive, you have to provide him with the nutrients the body needs to fuction daily." She said simply. "But I'm done now. He complimented me on my cooking- something YOU'VE never done." Grievous glared at the Chancellor, a clean-up droid passing him to pick up the mess, as Grievous looked back at her.

"I'm a droid, my dear. If I had the sense of taste,(cough, cough) I would have complimented you years ago." He whined, as she looked up at him, napkin in the dirty bowl, on a tray she held. "Come now- the droids are calling for you." She waved to the Chancellor, as she walked up the stairs and regrouped with Grievous, who kindly led her out of the observation dock.

"Oh, General!" The General stopped, looking back at the Chancellor, who smirked at him. "You have a very beautiful wife." Grievous wheeled around, a look in his eyes of pure murder, but Alice grabbed his arm.

"Grievous, you don't have time to mess around." She said seriously, turning Grievous's attention to her. "Chill out, man. You've got to focus on what NEEDS to be done, than what SHOULD be done. What's more important? Beating up someone for a comment, or getting back at the Jedi?" Grievous looked down.

"The Jedi-" He said, before parading out of the room, dragging Alice behind him. She smiled- she'd just saved a life. Grievous didn't have enough control to kick a Jedi's ass- he relied on his tricks and pranks to save him. So, they'd live too. She was shoved into the elevator, making her squeak, as she hit the back wall, while Grievous entered, hitting a button. "Are you ok?" He asked, grabbing her wrist and rather roughly, yanking her towards him. "You're not hurt are you? My apologizes (cough cough)." She grabbed his head and ulled it down, resting her forehead on his.

"Calm down- relax. Everything is going to be fine, Grievous- ok? Just- try to manage the best deep breath you can-" Grievous struggled for a large gup of oxygen with out having to hack and wheeze for it. This proved less painful and more succesful when she was there, for some odd reason. "- and exhale." The General did so, feeling refreshed. "You see? When you calm down, you can breathe better, and everything becomes easier- even if just a little." Grievous closed his eyes, resting his head on her shoulder, towering over her, sighing. She smiled a bit. Grievous wasn't all that bad- he just wanted to be needed and desired affection. "If you weren't so tall, I'd hug you." She said, before he got on his knees, making her laugh before she hugged him. He got back up to his feet, wheezing, taking her hands in his. Apparently, it facinated him how fingers intertwined- so he liked to do it often. They came to the command center floor, and the doors opened, revealing a row of escape pods and the command center ahead.

"Go wait in the middle escape pod- (cough) don't make a sound until I get in-(wheeze)." She smiled, nodding, before picking up the skirt of her long dress, and jogging over to the escape pod in her high heels. She went to the back of the pod and sat on the left- closest to the window. The sound of her husband's rasphy voice- unmistakeable, as he spoke with the ship captain. After a few minutes, she heard him telling them to prepare for attack. She tightly clenched handfuls of her dress, wanting to plead with him to reconsider- but he said stay put and be quite. She lowed her gaze, releasing her dress.

Sure, she had opossed the whole marriage at the start- but he'd treated her like a queen, and made sure she was safe at all costs. She's actually become fond of him- and would hate for him to die too soon-

Suddenly, the entire ship began to dip down, turning almsot everything upside down. The room tilted, and she had to put her heels against the edge of the seats across from her, from falling forward. She braced herself and gripped the spaces in the walls. She slammed against the opposite wall with a grunt, hearing an alarm blaring. It took about five minutes before the entire place began to level out at a rather quick pace. She gritted her teeth, getting back to her seat, holding back a grunt as she did so. She waited, and several minutes later, three unknown beings passed by- escorted by a thick caravan of her husbands droids. She heard the muffled sounds of fighting, before her husband walked in. He sat down across from her- closest to the door. He cackled, throwing back his cape as he sat down. "Time to abandon ship." He said, hitting some buttons on the escape pod's control pannel. He cackled, looking out the window, before coughing again.

"You started a fight, didn't you?" She demanded, making him cackle.

"I did nothing of the sort." He said, as she frowned.

"Not convincing, Grievous." She said quietly, as he leaned over and took her hand, leading her over to his side, before setting her in his lap- which was very uncomfortable. Sitting on his legs and the seat at the same time was very uncomforting. He coughed, before laying his forehead on her shoulder. "You poor thing. You must be so tired. Why not take a nap?"

"It'll take us 5 minutes to get to the main starship, Alice. There's (cough) no time." He said, declining her offfer. "I will rest when we get there." She got up from the seat, surprising him, when she wen to sit on the other side of the escape pod. She patted the seat next to her, resulting in HIM getting up and sitting next to her. Grievous leaned over her, holding her hand in his. "This is all we need, my dear. Time alone. Just you, me, and a couple of Jedi-free months." She laughed, cuddling up to him.

"Oh, Grievous- you're so romantic. You know just what to say!" She cooed, looking down at their hands. "Maybe- we could even- play a bit?" She suggested unsurely and quietly. She laid her head on his chest. "No Jedi- no fighting. Why, with the droids as our shield- there'll be nothin gin our way from a little peace and quiet- maybe even some R&R." Grievous cackled.

"I admire your- thought process." She laughed.

"Admit it- that's not why you went alone with marrying me- is it?" Grievous shook his head, nuzzling her neck, wrapping an arm around her waist, free-hand slidding up her dress as he let out a seductive growl as he did so, making her giggle. "Grievous, stop that! There's no time." Grievous was about to protest before the pod came into a rough landing, m shaking the entire pod. Grievous fell on top of Alice,as it came ot a stop. He growled in anger, getting up, helping her up next. The doors opened, and he exited first, offering his hand to her. She accepted it, picking up her skirt in her free hand, benting down under the door. She stepped onto the floor, smiling brightly, as most of the droids whistled and hooted at her.

"She is NOT to be touched, understand?" Grievous snapped at them, before they were lead to a vacant room for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Precious One

Chapter 2

* * *

Grievous paced back and forth on the deck of the ship. "Sir, we brought your wife." He coughed, as he quickly crossed the room to her. Alice hugged him as he bent down to receive her hug (she was about half an inch past half his size).

"General, we have an incoming transmission-" A droid said, making Alice giggle happily.

"Yey! Grievous, can I press the answer button?" She asked cutely, getting a nod in reply, as she went over to the droid who had spoken. He pointed out the button to answer the transmission. "Excuse me." She said politely, leaning over the droid, and tapping the button on the screen, turning on the transmission. She covered her mouth to stay quiet, as Grievous spoke normally to the person on the transmission, before they suggested something about upping the price of something- wrong move.

"Don't test me!" Grievous snarled warningly, before something else, and the transmission was ended. Alice was silent, and exchanged looks with Grievous. "Droid smugglers-"

"Hmph!" She said, sticking her nose in the air. "Fools! Thinking they're the shit!" She turned on her heels. "If you need me- I'll be in the inventory room, Grievous." The General nodded, allowing her to stride off. "Oh- I'll be in my natural form- I need to stretch my wings-"

-15 minutes later-

"Miss, you need to be in the General's ship-" A group of droids called, into the Inventory room. She dropped from the ceiling, wrapped in a long, vampire-like cape, scaring the droids. The collar of the cape propped up. It glowed inside her cape, before she flung it off.

"Fools!" She snapped, walking past them. "Geez- can't a girl get a bit of beauty sleep?" She questioned, as she made her way into Grievous's ship. A couple minutes later, Grievous flipped into the ship, before jetting off. "Oh, baby, you're missing a hand!" She cooed. "Did that big bad Jedi tag you a bit too hard?" He cackled.

"I was challenged by a pipsqueak, my dear." He corrected her. "She got the better of me- this time."

( Another Sith Star Ship )

Alice walked a bit behind Grievous, as he paraded down the hall. She was silent, as he talked to the droids, sending them off. "My dear- you seem- irritated." She sighed, looking away. "What's on your mind?"

"I just don't see why the Jedi don't agree, Grievous." She spoke softly, before looking up at him, worry on her face. "The Sith are only trying to make everything- democracy, politics- we're just working to make it all one big thing, right? Why don't they understand that we want peace?" She looked down. "I want the fighting to stop- everywhere we go, there are Jedi, Grievous."

"Its how they are, Alice..." The General said shortly. "They like to ruin things..."

"I'm just sick of locking myself up in my room on our anniversary is all, Grievous-" She smiled at him. "I'm sorry to bother you."

"Miss, can I, um, ask you something?" A droid asked her as they walked, making her look back at him.

"Go for it." She encouraged the droid enthusiastically.

"Is it nice to have the General as a husband?" The same droid asked. She glanced at Grievous, before smiling at the droid.

"It's very nice, solider- he likes it when I give him those all-to-stupid names like- bunnyfoofookins." The droids all laughed- except Grievous, who whipped around and pimp-slapped the droid who had questioned her. "Hey!"

"Stop talking to the droids, Alice." The General said strictly, before she pouted.

"But- they have a sense of humor far better than yours, sourpuss!" She complained, stopping, as the General continued on with out her. The Droids stopped around her. "Man- talk about grouchy-" She shook her head. "Come on, boys, hop to it!"

"Roger, roger." They said, before running at her heels as she ran to catch up with Grievous.

( later )

"And what's that?"

"Tatooine Bounty Hunter."

"And that?"

"Tatooine Bounty Hunter."

"And this one?"

"Damnit, Alice, the Google page says 'Tatooine Bounty Hunter's, so they're all Tatooine Bounty Hunters!" Grievous yelled at her, sick of her irritating him. "What do you want from me?!"

"I want my own star ship." She answered smugly.

"Fine, whatever! Just go away woman, you're making me go insane!" She rolled her eyes, turning, and walking out of the room, the door shutting behind her. Grievous looked around. "You four! You're supposed to be with her!" He yelled at some droids.

"Sorry, Sir." One apologized, before it and three others went to find her.

(Starship Deck)

She sighed- truly, she was sick of Jedi interference. But now, Grievous would probably kill them all off- killing was no way to end something as small as their problem.

"Alice Gordana?" She stopped in her tracks, hearing the clicking on the droids' guns. "We're here to rescue you."

"Rescue me?" She said, turning around. "I don't need rescuing!" She stopped herself mid-sentence- "Clone troopers-" She said quietly, facing a squad of Clone Troopers, their guns in had, lead by a Clone with blue designs on his armor- the leader of the mission, probably.

"Its true then- That fiend, General Grievous, really brain-washed her." The A clone trooper said. "On with the mission, capture the girl!" She gasped and covered her head, as the clones killed her escort of after a droid got one of them and the shooting stopped, she lowered her defense, and the clones surrounded her. "What? Not going to fire back at us with duel blasters, Miss?" She glared at them.

"I don't know what you've heard about me, but I assure you its all false." She said. "I wouldn't think of killing any of you- thought, you did kill a few of my escort droids, there's a variety to choose from. I'll get more later."

"I don't think so, Miss." One of the Clones said. "I'm sorry- but you'll have to come with us, Miss." She nodded.

"But- before we depart- I'd like a word with my captor if you would be so kind as-"

"My apologies, Miss." The Clone Leader said, jabbing his gun farther in her direction- tilting up her chin with the end of it. "I'm sorry, Miss, but you're coming with us." She glared at them, before bending down. They pointed their guns at her even closer. "Don't try."

"Heh- whop am I kidding? I don't need a blaster to take YOU out- I'll just go jungle on you!" She smiled, bowing. "I'm sorry for this-" The Clones watched in horror, as the girl in front of them changed-

-Minutes later-

"Alice!" Grievous yelled, crouching next to his wife who lay collapsed on the floor, holding her throat like she couldn't breath. She breathed laboriously, as Grievous's own droid escort kicked around the remains of the lesser droids that were her escort. "What the hell happened here?"

"They said you had...brainwashed me...I knew- they were lying. Wanted- to take me away-" She breathed heavily.

Grievous brushed her hand away from her neck. "Oh my god!" He said, staring at a hole in her neck. She covered it up once more. "Who did that?"

"Its just a scratch, Grievous. Don't blow a circuit." She muttered.

"There's a hole in your neck, Alice!" He exclaimed, picking her up by the collar of her dress. "Make sure she gets that hole stitched up by the doctor, will you?" They took her, saying something in droid, pissing him off. "The medical center, you retards! Just- don't put mechanical parts on her." She fought against the droids.

"Get off me, tin-buckets!" Alice snarled, trying to get them off, before Grievous knocked her out. Her entire body went limp, and she slumped over the arms of the droids holding her.

"She's so feisty after she gets pumped up." Grievous said, shaking his head. "Off to the medical center."


	3. Chapter 3

Precious One

Chapter 3- Playboy of the decade

* * *

She was less active then she had been since that ambush- and Grievous had noticed it too. He'd ask her if she'd like to come see a sith friend with him- but she usually turned him down. Sometimes she'd come, but she'd just smile, hardly saying anything unless is was necessary. He hated how she was no longer the girl she was- blaming the Republic for it all. This was no longer orders- it was a vendetta. He wanted her to be active- to do something- have her own life aside from him. She would just nod- not say a thing.

Then, it got to the point- when her muteness had finally reached its limit- pressing his tolerance level.

"Alice, I'm sick of you." She jolted from the harshness of his words. "Go do something with your time- I'm sick of you by my side 24/7." Grievous said to her icily. She blinked, before nodding. "Now- since I still love you, I've set up a job for you- you'll be posing for pictures in Naboo- I'll leave an escort of droids with you- protection for my wife." She sighed and nodded.

-Next Day-

(Naboo)

"So, you are Ms. Natia?" The Photographer asked. "Your husband called in for you- do you know what were's shooting for?" She smiled.

"No."

"Well, we saw some of your pictures- your husband sent them to us- and we're shooting pictures for _Republic Playboy _and _Empire Playboy_." She gasped, smirking.

"Me? Playboy?"

"Yes, Baby! Now get into this and let's get started!"

She was so excited- Playboy- she had big enough boobs to be in Playboy? She posed acouple times- just like she did when she wasn't married to Grievous. But she had matured- last time, she only had her wings- not, she had a tail, the eyes, and the wings.

"So, you're a bat?" She nodded. "Mind going batty for us? Can you show your wings or something?"

"You want claws? I can give you wings, claws, tail, eyes-"

"Just enough to give you that dangerously sexy look, honey." She nodded, getting her claws out, her wings to half-throttle, and her tail, posing sexily for the camera. She missed the camera- the spot light she once had- she missed it so much.

_Hello Camera- I've missed you- my life had been so hectic. your life is so simple- you just catch the moment- snap, snap! See? I'm posing- snap away!please? Thanks, you're such a dear!_

She mentally had her own conversation with the camera, smiling. "I love it! Keep doing that thing with the lips! You're doing great! Work it girl, WORK IT!" The Photographer said. "Just slip that sleeve off- yeah, just like that! Your husband was right, you ARE Playboy material, doll!"

_So- Grievous said I was Playboy material? Huh- weird. Maybe- he's only being a douchebag- cause he gives a shit? Ha! I shouldn't lie to myself._

The Photographer had gotten all the pictures he wanted- she left hollow, as she stood. But there was still fire- only- it wasn't hers. She flipped her hair, the wind kicking up, taking it and dancing with strangs of her hair, the rest billowing in the wind.

_Hm- I want to- Eat something-_

She stepped onto the ship, turning, making sure she wasn't in sight of anyone, when the door closed. _"Take this, Grievous!" _She purred, before changing infront of the droids, after the ship was in the air. They gave shrieks, huddling together, before she junmped on one. It screamed, but she dismembered its head from its body, falling to the ground with a hefty 'THUMP'.

The creature she was now, looked back at them, her eyes glowed. **_"Droids bore me- why don't you try to RUN, tinnies?" _**It growled, spitting out the droid's head is other droids aimed their guns it shakily- unsure about shooting it. **_"WELL?! Don't pussy out, you scrap piles! SHOOT AWAY!" _**In deed, the droids shot at it, every blaster shot, bouncing off its hide, makign it growl in displeasure, before giving a horrid roar and destroying them. She'd tell Grievous that his new 'indestructable' droids needed a bit of work done.


	4. Chapter 4

Precious One

Chapter 4-

Sith wife, Alice

* * *

She awoke to the alarm clock buzzing, and the soft sheets of a bed. She groaned, lazily lifting her arm, and slapping the snooze button, sighing. The first thought crossing her mind was to get more sleep.

"Alice, time to get up." She grumbled her refusal into the sheets, as she pulled them over her head to keep the light from touching her. "Come on, Alice, we have to meet Gunray!"

"Gunray can go to hell..." She mumbled, as Grievous grabbed her ankle, and pulled her out of bed.

"Woman, NOW!" He demanded, she grumbled some thing making him threw her back carelessly onto the bed, and climbed on top of her. "_If you don't get up- I'll hite a Bounty Hunter to rape you." _He rolled off to lounge on his side beside her, as she jolted up right and screamed, 'Gomenasai!'. Grievous chuckled, making her look at him, before she growled at him. "Sorry, but you have to get up- this is important for me. Now, get dressed, my dear. You've got two hours." She sighed, nodding, letting him leave.

"If you peep on me this time, I swear, I will have no problem whooping your ass!" She could just hear his twisted cackle. She jumped to her feet, and went straight for the shower. Alice walked into the shower (extra large especially for Grievous) and turned the hot water knob.

+Out side the bedroom on the ship+

Grievous sat at the small table. "3...2...1..."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! COLD, COLD, COLD!! GGGGRRRRRIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVOOOOOUUUUUSSSSSS!!!!" He cackled, as she burst out of the bedroom, wrapped in a towel, shivering, as a pool of water collected under her. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You j-j-jerk-" She muttered, her teeth clattering.

"My dear, what's wrong?" He asked innocently.

"Y-You know w-what's wrong! Y-You used a-all the h-hot water!" Grievous chuckled, moving towards her until he loomed over her. She shivered from both the cold and a slight tinge of fear. There was a rush of hair, making her close her eyes, only getting the feeling of him picking her up. He carried her back into the bedroom, the door shutting behind them.

"Why do you do that?"

"D-Do what?"

"Act like I'm going to hit you or something." Grievous said plainly, making her look down. "One day, Count Dooku will die, and I will rejoice, because then you will be free from your abuser, princess." He cackled smugly, removing his cape, before getting into the shower stall with her. He stood behind her- towering over her- is facsinated her sometimes on his height. How his body leaned forward as if saying, 'You're safe'.

"Grievous, the shower is to small for both of us." She said, just wanting him to leave.

"Nonsense! See? You fit-" He hugged her into him. "Right here." She gulped, but he ignored it and reached for the knob for the cold water. "The trick is- the piping is switched. Cold equals hot, and hot equals cold." She nodded, Grievous turning on the water for looked down and jolted, covering herself.

"Where'd you put my towel, you sneak?" She demanded, making him point to her towel that hung over the top of the shower stall.

"You wouldn't want to dry yourself with a wet towel would you?" Grievous asked smuggly, "Mind if I shower with you, princess?"

"You dirty snake!" She yelled, makign him jolt. "Dropids don't need to take showers, I just realized that!" He grimaced. "Go dip yourself in oil or something!"

"Don't be so cold, I've been a good boy haven't I?" Grievous asked, lowering, blocking the flow of the water.I just- want to spend time with you, Alice- that's all." She frowned, nodding, letting him nuzzle her neck. He'd been working a lot, and they hadn't slept in the same bed for about a week or so. He said he was fine, but she was worried.

_I'm a Sith Wife! I'll do whatever it takes to help Grievous! _She reminded herself when he wasn't there, telling herself that her getting to sleep and staying in bed, would help him in some small way.

She sighed, trying to hurry up with her shower, even thought Grievous cluing to her like a lost child. But, he did was her back, which made up for it. Grievous turned off the water and passed her the towel he had 'stolen' from her, getting his own. "Alice, you should wear that nice dress the vulture droids stold for you." She sweat dropped. some of her nicest clothes were either stolen or 'confiscated' by the droids.

"You and your little monkey minions- FINE, I'll put on a show." she said.

"I'd actually like you to wear that nice, flowy black dress. The one that makes your boobs look big and your ass equally big. Yep, that's the one!" Grievous said, making her shudder. He sure was perverted for a droid!

-Later on-

"Grievous, I feel like a slut in this dress! Why couldn't you just let me leave the ship in my nice foreign dress, huh?" She complained.

"Because you're a- what are they called agaiun? 'Playboy Bunnies'?" She blushed at this. "No, playmate! You're a playmate, honey- you gotta look sexy!"

"YAdmit it, you're a pedophile! defiling a child! You should be sent to jail for seducing a minor!" Grievous jolt, sweat dropping.

"N-Now now, let's save the friskyness for the bedroom..."He said nervously, before looking up. "Ah! Viceroy! How good to see you."

Viceroy Gunray stoods in front of them. Alice immediately went quiet- she couldn't help stare at his eyes. They were so- BIG and they were so- PRETTY!

_Wow- he's got nice eyes- eeep! He's checking up on me too! Man, I feel like I've met an endagered species- what the hell you looking at? He- keeps staring! Creepy! _She thought.

_...I know her from somewhere, she's so familiar. But WHERE?! Thing, Viceroy, THINK! Poor thing's shaking in her- wow! Nice Guchi boots- _Viceroy thought.

"I GOT IT!" Viceroy randomly yelled, snapping his fingers."You're Alice Natia! The new playboy!" The corner of her mouth twitched. "I am such a fan, of your work! Could I get an autograph?" She forced a smile but nodded.

"Actually, I haven't seen the latest issue- mind if I have a look?" She asked, as Viceroy handed her the latest issue of _The Republic Playboy._ She didn't have to turn far- she WAS on the cover with the headlines of, _'A New Playmate ushers in the new Era of Playboy!'._ She looked at her pictures, remembering and remenishing the poses. She smirked and she saw Grievous looking over her shoulder, as she turned away teasingly. "My, you look so interested!" She smiled, showing fangs. "I thought droids had droid playboy! Like Big-butt femdroids or sumthin."

"They don't hold a candle to the interest I have for the human flesh." Grievous said precisely. "You know-I love it when you show skin, but a little more for me would be wonderful now and then, Alice..." She took the sharpie offered to her and signed the cover professionally, handing it back to Viceroy.

"Hurry up or you'll be late for your- meeting." She hugged Viceroy's arm. "I'll take care of the Gunray." Viceroy blushed.


	5. Chapter 5

Precious One

Chapter 5-

Bako- The future General!

* * *

Grievous stood in front of the Jedi temple, the night his shroud, a huge bat-like demon, at his side. His arms were crossed. "Open the doors, would you?"

The bat gave a shriek, before head butting the dorrs- they shook but did not open. It shrieked in irritance, jumping up, flapping its wings to put space between itself and the closed doors, before swooping down and skull bashing the door, the locks broke and the doors opened. Grievous strolled on in, the creature landed and crouched, trying to get past the narrow doors into the spacious temple. "Guard the entrance- I've got things to do." The bat nodded, reaching and grabbing one of the bars that supported the large roof. It pulled itself up to the ceiling, latching onto the bar with it's clawed feet, before drapping its wings around itself like a cloak for a bat-nap, closing its eyes and nuzzling its nose into the furry collar-looking mane around its neck for warmth. There was silence, as the bat surveyed the area with its eyes- thankfully, echolocation was not neccesary for this mammal. It closed is eyes, wishing Grievous would hurry the hell up.

_Silence- sweet bliss- !!_

The bat's eyes snapped open abruptly, looking down. Jedi. The creature watched silently, as the Jedi looked around. "The door's broken, Master- maybe it was a prank?"

"I think not, Anakin. Those doors were locked- and it's take something pretty big to break them open like that."

"General Kenobi, I don't see anyone."

The bat watched as who Jedi were accompanied by a pair of Clones- It smirked. _This will be fun..._ It gently and quietly exhaled, the air flew to the open door, and closed them with a bang, making the group abruptly turn around. "Master, it's a trap!" The creature dropped from the ceiling.

_'thud!'_

It slipped on its grand entrance, and lay on its side, before picking itself up. Positioning itself on the offensive, before giving a roar at the group, snorting when it was done.

"What is that thing?!" A skinny jedi asked in bewilderment. He carried a blue lightsaber. The other carried a green one. "It doesn't look friendly-"

"Stay back, Anakin." The elder one said, the clones readying their guns and aiming it at the mammal, as the Jedi stepped forward. There was eye contact between the bat and the Jedi. _'We mean you no harm, friend.' _

_'!!' _The bat was amazed- this Jedi knew telepathy! But it didn't scare the creature. The Jedi has, unknowiungly, just rained down hell upon himself and his 'squad'. _'Sleep, Jedi- Sleep-' _It stood up and spread its wings, releasing a blast of wind from the swift movement, as well as toxic particals from its wings. These particals formed as a defense for the creature, for it enduced the enemy into a sleep-like state, and caused hallucinations. Nothing to get the mind going like a bit of crystal meth gas, huh? The squad was smart- covering their air ways- holding off the lightly colored gas as long as they could, before their lungs burned for oxygen. They collapsed when they breathed it in, and the bat reached up to the arch above it- another sleeping post. It wrapped its wings around itself, and closed its eyes.

Through pure will, it got a glimpse of their minds. The clones thought of lap dances by twi'liks, the skinny Jedi thought of him and some girl playing with a small boy- but the last Jedi's mind was blank. Interest tugged at the bat's own mind- Grievous was busy- so it would have a minute or two to harass this one. But that's all it needed.

& Jedi's mind &

_He sat there- meditating. If he focused, nothing could harm him. The dust made illusions of a striper bar- girls danced on poles- girls in skimpy outfits- but it all was a trap. These things would open a path to the Dark Side-_

_Then a girl in a long red dress appeared. In this blank world he had created. _

_"You fend off this toxin even thought you like what you see- how is this so?"_

_"Temptation leads to the Dark Side." He said simply, making the girl scoff. _

_"I've never seen the mind of a Republic Jedi before- its not quite different from that of a Dark Side Jedi." The Republic Jedi looked up. "Did you know- that you are both the same- wanting one world where all is simple and peaceful?"_

_"I am NOTHING like them!" The Jedi said, and everything vanished._

& Reality &

The bat stared in horror and shock, as the Jedi got up- _'Your toxin doesn't affect me, creature!'_ he told it. It tilted its head, looking at him, puzzled, before Grievous came out, noticing them. The bat dropped, landing on its feet this time. It crouched, belly to the marble floor, letting him get on, before jumping and flying out. The doors opened for it, and shut behind it, and the Jedi was left alone.

& Grievous's Lair &

"Grievous, cough up some of your DNA for you girl, will you?"

"Why?" Grievous demanded.

"Because since you can't have kids, I found an alternative! Now hurry the hell up and give me a blood sample!" She purred, sitting in his lap.

"I'm not giving you no damn blood sample!" Grievous snapped at her.

"LOOK, who's going to up hold your reputation when you're gone? I'd rather not get in the buisness so- just- let me take a blood sample, ok?" Grievous refused and faught her for another hour, before he was tired and his throat hurt.

"Fine." He said in defeat, reclining in his chair. She crawled over him, one hand on his shoulder to steady herself, the other with a needle in it. She quickly put the tipe of the needle in a vein on his neck, drawing blood, before withdrawing, putting the needle on the table. Grievous groaned, but she kissed him on his mask, smiling. "I hope he ends up as a Death god or something- He'd better!" She laughed, cuddling with him.

"I hope- he turns out to be a lot like you." Alice said." So everytime I look at him- I see you."

"Could you, I dunno- SHUT UP?" Grievous demanded. "Stop talking like I'm going to die or something." She smiled and nodded.

**- 9 months later-**

**(Hospital Emergency room)**

"How did you get her pregunant again?" Dooku asked for the 25th time, as She was int he E.R. Grievous repeated himself sourly.

"She injected herself with some of my DNA- How many more times would you like to hear this?"

"Just until I can register I got a grandchild from you-"

A nurse droid came out, both the Siths looked at it. "She's out of the E.R.- she's recovering nicely. You may see her now- but only the child's father can hold him- mother's orders." They both followed the droid to the hospital Room Alice was in. Grievous walked up to her bed side and she looked up at him, smiling.

"Look, look!" She said, Grievous leaning in. "It's a boy."

"What name do you want on the birth certificate?" The droid asked. Alice looked at Grievous.

"What? You want ME to pick a name?" Grievous asked curiously, getting a nod. "You gave birth to it- I'd just like to accept the name."

"I want- you to name him. So I can tell him when he gets old enough to understand."

"Hm." Grievous thought for a moment, for some reason, he thought of what the Grimm Reaper's name would be. "Bako- that'll be his name. Bako Gordana." She smiled, lookign at the hybrid child in her arms.

"Bako. Then I'll give you your middle name. I'm thinking- Lador." She said. "Bako Lador Gordana/ Grievous- What a wonderful name for such a child." She cried, closing her eyes. "I'm so happy- that he's so healthy."

"Could I- hold him?" Alice looked at Grievous in bewilderment, shocked, but smiled, handing the child over.

"Careful- careful- they're fragile." Grievous nodded, looking at the child. It looked back at him with green eyes, it giggled and cooed, reaching for him, smiling. He looked at alice.

"It- Bako- has your smile." Grievous commented quietly, looking down at it, handing to to Count Dooku. "Drop my child and DIE." Dooku cradled it, as Grievous hugged Alice.

"You're so lucky." Grievous told her, as she leaning into him. "Get some rest." She nodded, laying back on the bed. Grievous handed the baby back to her to sleep with. She cried herself to sleep, and Grievous moved aside some of her hair- feeling good to be a simple bystander.

(A/N: If you're interested, Bako has his ownseries where he's older called 'Death Bringer, Bako'. But, if you want childhood info on him , you'll get more here than in that story.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Precious One**

Chapter 6

The Goodbye song of the Demon Bat

* * *

**-6 months later-**

Bako crawled around the room, under his wife's hawk-like gaze, while he worked on uping the security system for his lair. Bako crawled over to Grievous chair, before rocking back onto his butt, looking at him with big, childish eyes, sucking on his thumb. Grievous leaned over, grabbing the back of his baby shirt, and pulling him up. Grievous laid down his cape over his lap, before setting the squirt on his knee, gently bouncing him up and down as he worked. The Baby giggled and laughed happily, Grievous looking back to check the reaction from his wife. She smile, before getting back to what she was doing. She took leave from her playboy shooting to what their child. She even took up knitting, and was in the process of knitting Bako a small scarf.

She wanted to take him out into the snow so bad. Grievous suggested Hoth- but she wanted something a little warmer and less harsh- it was too cold for a newborn such as him. When the child started to sniffle, Alice stood up and put down what she was working on to go over and retrieve him. He instantly calmed in her hold, and closed his eyes to a stange lullaby she sang to him, his small breaths became shallow and she put him in his crib. Grievous leaned back, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her to his side. She sat in his lap, sighing.

"It's tiresome being a parent, I now know." Grievous said in an exhausted tone.

"It takes a lot of effort but- I hope-" She smiled up at him happily. "I just hope he grows up correctly. He's actually quite intellegent for his age."

Bako watched with big eyes from the bars of his wooden crib. Blinking, before suddenly, he began to cry loudly. Alice got up, smiling- but past that smile, Grievous saw a tired and exhausted girl, who needed to get some sleep. Grievous stood, pushing her down into the chair, making her blink in surprise and curiousity. "I got this one."

"Ok- Just- give him a bottle- I'll sing the lullaby." She said, wrapping herself up in Grievous's cape, watching tiredly, as Grievous retrieved a bottle of breast milk and gave it to the child (Not like he could drink it or anything). Alice sang the foreign but calming lullaby. The child blinked sleepily, yawning, letting Grievous laid it back on the bottom of its crib and tuck it in. Bako gave in to the strange lullaby, closing his little eye lids and falling asleep. No soon after, the song ended, hanging on a note that slowly dulled and dimmed. Grievous turned to see his wife had fallen asleep as well. He walked back to his chair, picking her up and setting her in his lap, as he continued to work- determined to get that damned security system up. He stopped, waiting for more information to load, stealing a glance at Alice, running his fingers through her bangs. She had it rough the first couple of months- but she was sleeping better now. He truely admired her strength.

If Grievous was a mother- he'd probably given up on the first day. But- he wasn't- so he could only support his wife.

* * *

(Author is lazy, so she'll skip a year or two- make it dramatic.)

**&% **Utupa (Fuck you too if I didn't spell the shit right!) **%&**

She ran, hearing the clashing of light sabers- thatr idiot, Grievous! Getting into fights. She skidded to a stop at a railing, looking around, hearing the buzzing and mechanical hissing of lightsabers. She looked down to see Grievous battling a Jedi- at a complete disadvantage. Suddenly, Grievous was disarmed of his lightsabers. The Jedi was quick and grabbed a gun. Grievous backed off, chest plate open. Grievous tackled the Jedi to the ground. The Jedi was badly wounded, hanging onto life by a thread- Grievous slowly comeing closer.

_'Byuum, byuuum'_

Everything went in slow motion, as Alice watched in horror. That Jedi had grabbed the blaster he dropped and shot Grievous in his chest twice. His insides caught fire, and flames leaped out of his sockets like bats from hell. Suddenly, Grievous fell, defeated. But even how the clones raised their weapons to the Jedi and shot at him, the Jedi escaped. Alice screamed Grievous name, tears in her eyes, jumping over the railing and to his corpse. The Clones didn't aim at her, as she cradled Grievous head in her lap, crying. Her tears fell onto him silently.

Her defenses dropped completely- she didn't care if they saw her cry or not. He was dead. She clasped her hands, looking up, tears streaming down her face, as she hiccuped from the sobs stuck in her throat. She looked down at him, speechless. Something snapped in her body- and she finally realized something.

Grievous was her restraint. TYhe thing that kept her from going over board. But now that he was gone- so were boundries. She still cried thought- the clones offering to help her up- telling her it was time to go. One even grabbed her arm. She pulled this misfortunate clone down, twisting his head, snapping his neck so easily, before throwing him aside, glaring at them. "His cape- Bring me his cape." A clone stepped forward, handing it to her. She hugged it- putting the cape on. It melted into her skin- making its own uniform for her. It turned into a belly shirt with long sleeves and a high collar and a sexy skirt at her hips. She flipped her hair and it did its own hair do. She was completely transformed.

She went to the edge of the platform, looking up. The wind picked up and blew her hair to her right. Her hair began to dissolve into petals, as she fell forward falling off the ledghe. Her entire boddy, turned into petals- Bako watched from his window, as the petals danced and became a furious blizzard. There was a roar and a large, bat, erupted from the petals, dispursing them. The bat fell, grabbing the side of the canyon, stopping its fall, as it repositioned itself. It roared- Bako watched its neck vibrating- the soothing lullaby his mother sang him filling his ears. The Bat wasn't roaring- it was singing. The water at the bottom of the canyon, began to rise, and the entire canyon shook and shaked.

The stones crumbled under the bat, but it kept on singing. It sang like its life depended on it. Bako thought it was a beautiful song- he even cried. Bako understood it- his mom was crying. She was not singing- she was sobbing in the prettiest way. Bako wished he could cry like thast- but it was for his mother. Not a saveing grace- it was a sad and reluctant song of good bye. Bako's tears dried up and he smiled.

"Mommy has a pretty voice." Bako said childishly.

His mother's voice never wavering once- she just kept crying. Bako gripped the cross she had left in the room.

"Be happy mommy!"

The bat stopped- seemingly looking towards him, before, throwing its head back and sang once more- no more crying- this was the melody of hope anf faith. The bat, althought heart-broken- was saying it wouldn't fall. Bako smiled. "Atta' mommy!" The bat vanished into petals and Bako opened the window. The petals gently drifted into the room, and recollected into his mother. Bako hugged her. "Don't be sad, mommy! Bako her! Bako here!" She smiled, hugging him back. "Daddy's gone but Bako's still here!" Alice smiled at him warmly- lovingly- seeing Grievous in him already."

"Yes- you're right." She agreed. The door opening, Count Dooku entering, as Alice picked Bako up.

"Alice- I'm so sorry for your loss-" He stopped midsentence, noticing Bako. "Who is the child?"

"Bako, this is your grandpa." Alice smiled to Bako, looking at Dooku. "I'm taking him back with me- I will- teach him everything I know- and hopefully- he'll turn out good."

"Why did you cry? You foresaw this ending, did you not?" Dooku asked, making her look down.

"I saw- Grievous and that Jedi- fighting- and Grievous laying on the ground." She admitted. "But I witnessed it first hand- It's worse than I even could imagine." She admitted, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Can you see- yur own child's future?" Dooku asked, making Alice reach up and tap him on the head. Alice went quite and finally removed her hand from his forehead. She shook her head.

"I-I can't stomach to do it to my own child-"

"This is for the best." Dooku persuaded, Alice setting Bako down.

"This may hurt a bit- ok?" Bako smiled and nodded. She put her finger tips on his forehead, closing her eyes. "I see... Religion- Love- Overprotection- devotion-" She removed her hand, quiet.

"And?"

"I saw- corpses- stock piles bones and dead bodies- They looked so- different yet familiar. I Couldn't tell if he was amung them but- I saw a messanger of death, with a large sickle, standing in the room-" She finally said.

"Mommy, will Bako be ok?" She smiled.

"Bako will be fine as long as mommy is around." She said, pickign him up once more, carrying Bako past Dooku.

"...I will have him cremated and given to you- Grievous was YOUR husband after all." She stopped, looking back at him. "If there is anything I can do for you and Bako-"

"Do you think that- I can not take care of my own son?" She demanded. "I may not be- human- but that doesn't mean I can't take care of my chuild just like a human can." She said. "Thanks for doubting me- 'Father'."

And those were the last words she said to him, smiling at Bako. "Come on cutie, I'll take you to go get some of that ice cream you like!"


	7. Chapter 7

Precious One

Chapter 7

* * *

She worked vigorously on the new weapon she was making. A light saber whip- just for the female Jedi. Bako came in as she worked. "Whatcha doin mommy?"

"I'm making a new toy for our Jedi friends." She smiled at him happily, picking him up, and setting him in her lap.

"But- why, mommy? Daddy's not here because of the Jedi- right?"

"Yes, but we all make mistakes." she replied gently, not minding his question. He was small- but very intelligent for a 3 year old. "Yes, the Jedi sent Daddy off- but he's in a better place-"

"You don't miss him?"

"Of course I do!" She corrected him. "But- if we dwell on the past- we will never move forward. If there is hate in your soul, then you are not destined for Heaven." She explained coolly to her son, who frowned and got angry.

"Mommy too nice! Mommy should get Jedi back!"

"Bako!" She snapped at her son, who had talked out of place. She got over it, getting him back on the ground. "Go play with your toys-"

"My toys are boring! I want a playmate!" Bako demanded, making her look at her son- clearly, and illusion of Grievous, was not present. She smiled. It was ok if he had too much Grievous in him. At least- he had some of her smarts- to not end up like her husband had. A tear slipped down her cheek. "Mommy? I sowy I yell at you!" That didn't bother her in the least. The fact that Grievous was really gone- there wasn't a chance in hell- she could bring him back. Alice smiled down at her son, tears still rolling down her face. "Don't be sad mommy!"

"I'm not sad, Bako." Alice picked him up, standing up. "How about we play 'Airplane'?" She asked, making him laugh and clap his hands, as she lifted him up, tossing him up and catching him a couple times. "I have to go out- but I'l drop you off with Grandpa, ok? I'll be gone just for a bit." Bako smiled and nodded.

"Mommy gotta do what mommy gotta do!" Bako chirped, his mtoher ruffling his hair affectionetly as a reward.

"Thank you for that, Bako!" She smiled. "What type of playmate do you want?"

"I want a big strong playmate, mommy! I want him to stay here all the time with me! Or a puppy!" Alice smiled. "

**&%**With Count Dooku **%&**

"Just watch him for a bit- he's a bit clumsy like his father, but don't let him run off, ok?" Count Dooku sweat dropped.

"Y-Yes, Alice." Alice nodded.

"Right-" She patted Bako on the head. "I'll be back- be good for your Grandpa, you hear?"

"Yes mama." Bako said, smiling, but that smile turned to a frown when she was about to walk away. "I wanna kissie!" Alice kept walking, and Bako tried again in a nicer tone, "Mamma, can Bako have kissie pwease?" Alice turned around, pickig him up and kissing him on the forehead.

"Bye-bye, dear." Alice said, looking at Dooku. "I'm almost done with the prototype of the light saber whip, and I'm finished with that gun you requested. You'll get the gun when I get my son's new nanny, alright?" Dooku nodded, as Alice left. Dooku looked at Bako, who looked up at him. Dooku jolted.

"Mama said I look a lot like daddy, and that's why people stare." Bako tugged lightly on the Count's shirt. "Do I look like Papa? Or Mama? Mama says I'm really smart, so I'll get it."

"You've very smart to have such an excellent vocabulary at such an age- you'll be a prodigy." Dooku said. "But- your mother's right. You look an awful lot like your father." Bako smiled at this.

"Bako wanna make Mama happy! So its ok if he looks like Daddy, right?" Dooku didn't answer the child.

_What the hell is Alice feeding him to get him so damn SMART?! _He thought instead.

**- 6 hours later -**

"Bako, I'm back honey!"

"Mommy!" Bako yelled, climbing down from Dooku's knee, and running over to his mother, hugging her leg, ignoring the amor-clad guy carrying a rather fat lizard in his arms, next to her. Alice hugged him, smiling.

"Did you have a good time?" Alice asked, getting a nod from Bako. "Bako, I'd like you to meet Jango Fett- he'll be watching you from now on!" She said, looking at the armour-clad man. "And- I brought you a new friend to play with!" Jango set the lizard down. Bako and the lizard made instant eye contact. "It's a Bull Dragon, Bako! They've very strong and mean, so be careful-" Bako jumped on the baby Bull Dragon's back, laughing and smiling, kicking the dragon's sides with his heels like a human horse. The bull dragon was a little bigger than Bako, and growled momentarily at Bako.

"Yaha, yah!"

"Bako, why not give the draggie a name first?"

"Ry!" Bako said. "Draggie Ry! Go Ry, go!" The Bull dragon gave a toothy grin, purred, and barked (baby dragons can't roar- they BARK- weird, huh?), before running around the room with Bako on it's smiled at Jango.

"He's the son of a very strong Jedi so- I hope- you can handle him, Fett!" She smiled.

"Of course." They replied. She smiled, looking at her son riding the dragon. She laughed, a goofy grin on her face.

"What a risk taker! He's going to be great when he gets older!" She said bemusedly, covering her mouth with her finger tips, watching him still, her eyes smiling. She had no regrets about bullying Grievous for his DNA any longer.

**&% **Elsewhere **%&**

_The two watched the scene, hearing Alice's thoughts. One giggled. "Let's see her true form, shall we? I'm so curious!" The scene went grey, and there was a demon in her place- and some sort of hybrid on the bull dragon. "You son- he's a new species- congratulations, Grievous."_

_General Grievous sat in a chair, not crouching next to the viewing portal in the floor._"Whoopee." _He said unenthusiastically to the jet-black haired stranger in the strange dress-like robe, who looked apon the scene. _"I don't care. I only care about Alice." _The paler person looked over their shoulder, to look at grievous, covering their mouth with the long sleeve of their robe. _

_"You're so harsh!" They said. "What do you wish for?" Grievous looked away, embarrassed._

"T-To have the chance to kiss my wife before I go to hell." _Grievous admitted reluctantly, making the person giggle._

_"Well- That's why I'm here! You want your wife, right? Well- there's a way- she can get you back you know-" This, grabbed his attention. "I'll even HELP! She had to capture four hearts- and then- you can go back to her. But- if it's kissing the maiden's lips you really want- you'll have to make some improvements." Grievous nodded. _

"Wait- you said she needed four hearts- but then you said she needed three more hearts-" _Grievous said, making them giggle girlishly, for their male gender._

_"Yes- She's already captured Jango Fett's heart. Thus the reason, he's so willing to work for her. She captured his heart when she first met you, actually!" They chuckled, smiling at Grievous with envious white teeth and sharp canines, their words having no trouble forming those words that struck the General's nerve._

_"You may have- already- been replaced, dear Grievous." Grievous blinked widely, before shaking his head."How's about- we have a contest? We can only watch- but- if no one proposes to her- you can go back to your life with her as her husband. But- if she'd proposed to- you can go back as only a reflection of your own sins." Grievous quickly agreed. It didn't matter- as long as he went back to her, it didn't matter anymore. _

_What the hell could go wrong?_

_He was already DEAD, anyways._

_O O O_

**~ Jedi Temple, Coruscant ~**

Alice smiled, hands hidden in the large sleeves of her foreign garment- a kimono-top- that Grievous had gotten her. This was such a big day! She had dressed up too! A vacation to Coruscant- the weather was far better than what she and Bako were used to. Some times, the sun would peek out from behind storm clouds- but that was before it rained. Oh, the thunder was awful, as was the fog, but the mist was quite delightful. Of course, with her being a bat, and her son being a hybrid of a bat, they mostly liked dark places. But Alice's skin had a heavenly glow when she was in the light, as did Bako's. Jango strolled next to Alice, as Bako ran around with Ryuki (The Bull dragon's new name- Bako called him 'Ry' for short.)

"Bako, Darling, don't go too far!" Alice called, at Ryuki barked and ran off, a pair of tall malled, in the way. Alice jolted. "B-Bako, watch it!"

'BAM!'

Alice had to run, and slid on the polished floor, to catch her son, and Jango caught Ryuki. The two men, fell back, and Alice hurriedly stood up, bowing repeatedly to them. "I'm so sorry!" She apologized as continuously as she bowed.

"It's quite alright!" Alice stood up, glancing up to see two Jedi. One looked brutally familiar. She straightened herself. "It was an accident- kids will be kids." Alice smiled at the brow-haired Jedi who sported a moustache.

"Yes- you're right, Master Jedi." Alice said, blushing. "M-My- y-you're so kind hearted. Especially considering how he slammed you into the ground! Again, I'm sorry." The Jedi bowed.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker." The Jedi said, and she bowed to him too.

"I am Alice-" she hesitated, not knowing whether to take her husband's name as her own, or, use her own last name. "-Sheelal. I'm a Representative of Vassek." She said. (Did you know? General Grievous's real name was **Qymaen jai Sheelal**? I didn't- I found it on Wookipedia(dot)org :D. ) "I hope you don't mind me bringing my family." Alice said with an apologetic smile. "I hope- we can have a very peaceful alliance- the Jedi and my family, I mean."

"I don't think I understand what you mean." Obi-Wan said blantly, and she smiled.

"I will explain if you like- but please- shall we find a place to sit down?" She requested in the politest way she could. Obi-Wan nodded, and she turned, smiling warmly at the armoured person behind her. "Come on, Jango." They nodded, and followed her, turning.

"Ryuki, come!" The bull dragon barked, but ran over to regroup with them.

"Mind introducing me to the family?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh! My appologizes, Master Jedi." She said, gesturing to the small child. "This is my son, Bako. His pet Bull Dragon is Ryuki, and this handsome warrior is Jango Fett." Alice said, smirking at Jango, who fidgeted- not nervously, but rather- happily. Obi-Wan lead them to a room with chairs, Anakin vanishing from sight. Alice took a seat, and Bako climbed into her lap, Ryuki curling up at her feet, the Jedi sitting across from her, and Jango sitting next to her. "I'm not your average- um- person- Master Jedi." Alice explained. "I'm much stronger than your average female- but- I'm happy to assist the Jedi in anyway I can." Alice smiled, looking up, to see Anakin return and whisper something to Obi-Wan, handing him a paper. Jango reached for his blaster. The Jedi, caught her off guard, with what came next.

"You're that girl who got kidnapped by General Grievous, weren't you?"

That was a jab to the chest right there.

Kidnapped?

Alice anime sweat dropped, the right corner of her mouth, twitching, and well as her right eye brow. Ok, ok, so they had gotten married in an isolated (and simply beautiful plus breath-taking) part of Kalee (Grievous's home planet). But, yeah, all the 'Good' Jedi and Clones, thought that Grievous had kidnapped her and was holding her hostage (Becuase at various intervals, the Jedi would catch a glimpse of Grievous fleeing, dragging her behind him.) She looked down, Jango putting a hand on her shoulder (The one that WASN'T on his gun- erm- blaster. Almost sounded sexual right there- but we all know he'll NEVER score :D)

"I...-"

"Did he force you into it? Threaten you, perhaps? We just want to get the story straight, Represenative." Obi-Wan said.

"NO!" Alice looked down at Bako, who's baby cheeks were red, and Ryuki got on the offensive and growled. "Daddy loved mommy! He'd nevver hurt mommy!" Alice's thoughts on what her son had JUST thrown out there for the entire damn world to know?

_'Where the hell did he learn to talk so well? and what the fuck?'_

But it really didn't matter if she understood her and Grievous's relationship (NO, it was NOT touch-and-go.) But she understood that, abve all- she was SCREWED OVER.


	8. Chapter 8

Precious One

Chapter 8

New Bodyguard

Alice stood there, in the shower of the hotel room, in a zombie-like state, as she washed herself almost robotic-like. How did a meeting of alliance- come to a fight? She did not take defense behind her own shields-

**$ Flash back $**

_As Alice sat there, horrified, Jango abruptly jumped to his feet, standing in front of her, blaster aimed at the Jedi, who had jumped up, light saber-armed. Ryuki was growling, and Bako hugged her. _

_"This meeting is over." Jango declared, grabbing her arm, pulling Alice to her feet, and the group left the room, as Obi-Wan yelled apologizes and pleads for them to come back- to forget it all. _

_"Jango-"_

_"I know you want to help them, Alice, but they OBVIOUSLY, aren't grateful you came all the way from your home to see them." Jango growled logically, Alice daring to look back at the Jedi- "Don't- let's give them a night to sleep on their mistakes, and then try again tomorrow." Alice nodded, Ryuki running behind them. "I've already acquired us a hotel room- for your sake. I'll sleep on the ship."_

_"But I want them to-"_

_"Don't. Save your breath for tomorrow, Alice." Jango growled sternly, silencing her protest._

**$Present $**

She stepped out of the shower with a sigh, wrapping a towel around herself. She staggered into the bedroom, Jango sitting on the bed, unarmed and shirtless, as he awaited use of the shower after she was done with it. He knew what he was- the only other person she could trust. He knew her secret and her situation. He got to his feet, and she looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I want peace- they want to stereo type-" She laid her forehead on his battle scarred chest, and he enveloped her in a comforting embrace. "What do I do?" Jango was silent.

"Give them some time- like I said, we'll try tomorrow- if they don't want to make a benefiting alliance with you and Bako, then, we shall return to Vassek, ok? You don't need their help." She agreed, and he sat her down on the bed. "I'll take a shower and be right back, ok?"

"And what makes you think I'll stay put?" Alice demanded in defiance, making Jango smirk, before he lowered himself down to her ear and whispered something, making her stiffen and blush heatedly.

"I know you better- than your husband ever did- remember than, dear Alice." Jango purred. "But why you married him- I don't know- when you could've had me." He walked off toward the bathroom and started the shower once more. Alice sighed, Bako coming into the room.

"What's wrong mommy? Where are your clothes?" Alice stood up.

"What are you doing out of bed, Bako, dear?"

"I had a nightmare-" He admitted sheepishly with childish innocence. She changed into her pajamas, and let him crawl into bed with her. When Jango had finished his shower, he changed as well, and slipped into the bed. Bako slept between Jango and Alice, silently, latched onto the front of his mother's pajama shirt. Alice cuddled with her baby boy like the mother she was, eyes closed, trying to get some sleep- as much as she could get.

"Alice?" Jango whispered quietly, making her 'hmm' and raise her head a little. Jango reached over the space between them, taking a strand of her long hair, and playing with it between his fingers, as she looked at him, blushing lightly. "I've seen silver hair- but I've never seen silver hair- prettier than your own. And- your amethyst eyes compliment them beautifully." Jango smiled in the dark at her. She looked down- guilt and depression washing over her like a tidal wave.

Him saying such things to her felt so- wrong. So- dirty. She closed her eyes, a tear unnoticeably to him, slipping down her cheek. The salty water, slightly dampened that patch of hair where it fell, on Bako's head. She missed Grievous- she sniffled softly, wiping away her tears, screaming for Grievous to come back on the inside. She got up, getting Bako off of her chest. Jango watched her, as she left and went to the balcony of the hotel room. She stood there, looking out in silence, before there a tear dropped onto the balcony ground. Alice crouched down, hugging her knees, and let the water works flow, as she sobbed and hiccupped, on the balcony, over Grievous.

Why the hell- couldn't she move on?

Why was it that- when she thought of him, said his name when she saw Bako sometimes; that those things happened to her? Her throat tightened and her heart skipped a beat. When she heard his name, she wanted to go into a corner, curl up, and cry herself into a slumber, plagued by dreams that all brought him back to life? Her phone rang, and she answered it, eyes red and puffy- vocal cords strained and hoarse, as she pressed the phone to the right side of her face, not bothering to look at the caller I.D.

_"Alice? It's your father."_

"H-Hi."

_"Listen- I'm going on a mission tomorrow, and Jango is coming. And I signed some forms to had parental custody over to my master- ok?"_

"...Grandfather?"

_"Yes?"_

"Do you believe in- Reincarnation?" He was silent for a while, until he spoke.

_"If you had seen the way he acts around you and around work- you wouldn't have doubts about him never finding you again, Alice. He couldn't shut up about you, darling. Just- please- try to forget him." _Alice giggled.

"That's like telling an alcoholic- not to drink, Father. Good night."

_"Good Night."_ Alice hung up, standing up and gazing at the sky.

"Good Night Grievous- where ever the hell you are." Alice grinned, before walking back into the room.

**~ Heaven ~**

_"(Giggle) Perfect! She's sleeping now!"_

"So?"

_" 'So'? I'm going to change everything- I pulled an all-nighter with the wifey last night to come up with this! It's brilliant!" Orochimaru bubbled happily._

"You're married?"

_"Of course!" Orochimaru grinned. "I was so happy too- my wife's a total bombshell and I'm-well- not the handsomest thing out there, you know?" Grievous nodded. "But- we're gonna up grade you so you're woman will fall in love all over again!" Grievous lowered his gaze. "Hey, she's got two hearts! She's half-way done! Don't worry, I gave her immortality, so she's good-"_

"And what of my son?" _Grievous growled._

_"Oh, he doesn't need it. She's got immortality in her veins, so it was passed on down to him. He'll age like a normal human- until he's about 25, then he will not age in appearance. He's all set." Grievous looked away._

**~ Reality ~**

Alice stood there. "I'm sorry my dear. The Count and Jango Fett have both been killed." She blinked, no words in her mouth- her throat closed up, her gut tied itself in knots, at what he just told her. "Before the Count left, he left me your legal guardian ship papers, so, I am now your guardian." The Chancellor, just smiled. "I hope- we'll become a very close 'family'." Bako hid behind his mother's skirt. Alice only nodded, not saying anything. "I'd like for you to appear in public with me, Alice. I'd like to show the world- what a wonderful person you are. You've been isolated for so long-" Bako looked up at his mother for her reaction, and she just looked at the ground. Bako reached up, tugging on her blouse, making her look at him.

"Smile mommy, smile!" Bako grinned, laughing childishly. Alice smiled softly at Bako.

"You both will be in very good care. I hope- you'll be ok with Bako going out into public too."

"Sure-" Alice agreed.

"Now- I'll find you a nice boy- Dooku told me you were married once, but that the groom past, is that so?" The Chancellor asked, Alice clutching her fist, and Bako glaring at the old man.

"My Daddy isn't dead!" The chancellor smiles cruelly at the child.

"Then where is he?" Bako went silent, and Alice chuckled lightly.

"Where indeed-" Alice said, picking up her son. "Alright- Father- do I have a room?" The Chancellor stood up with a grin.

"I'm so happy you understand the situation, Alice. Your room is right this way." The Chancellor said, Alice following behind with Bako, who tugged lightly on her shirt.

"I don't trust him, mommy." Bako whispered.

"This isn't about trust, Bako. It's about security. As long as we're here- we might be twice as safe as we were when we were alone." Alice assured her son gently.

"But- you're not gonna forget daddy, are you, mommy?" He asked.

"No- To me, daddy is still daddy. No matter who tries to take his place." Alice whispered back.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm assigning you with a body guard." Alice looked up to see a heavily-armored person. "This is Darth Vader- he'll be your new bodyguard." Vader bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you- Miss." She blinked, remembering that she had the looks of a 16 year old and a 3 year old child. Darth Vader's voice was heavily masked with technology of the new age, and she walked right on past him, setting Bako down.

"Have fun keeping me entertained, 'Body Guard'." She giggled girlishly.


	9. Chapter 9

Precious One

Chapter 9

( 7 years later )

Alice had fallen asleep on the couch- AGAIN. Ryuki crawled out- how did he do it? He was over 400 pounds of nothing but buff from wrestling with Bako, and still, he was able to pull himself off his bed pillow- and pull her off the couch. She awoke with a jolt, and Boba stood over her, arms crossed, shaking his head. Darth Vader (Or, Darth Depression, as Bako called him) had been replaced with a Bounty Hunter, Boba Fett, who just _happened _to be Jango's **only** son, for the month because Darth Vader had business to take care of.

Vader probably didn't feel all too great with Alice and Bako- not to mention Ryuki didn't like Vader. But Boba was openly accepted into their "family". Bako liked the Bounty Hunter, and Boba was kind with him. Ryuki even wagged his tail and was happy. Alice kept to herself, Boba hardly ever seeing her smile, except at Bako- but when she did, oh, was her smile pretty. She often graced him with one of these smiles at the most peaceful of moments.

But, Boba was a Body Guard/ live-in Nanny (a/n: MAN NANNY XD. ) So everything was good. "The Chancellor requests you to attend the Opening Ceremony of the new bar down town, at 4." Boba alerted her. "He- wanted me to tell you two hours ahead of time- and wants you to bring Bako as well." Alice sighed lightly, closing her book, removing her reading glasses. She smiled at Boba. "I have a dress in mind for this one- but I need assistance. Would you mind helping?" He nodded, as she got to her feet. "Excuse me as I prepare." Alice said, walking into her closet. Boba Fett waited patiently, before she came out in a gorgeous black corset dress. Boba blinked didn't say anything, making her smile. "Are you stunned?"

"No, I was trying to remember where I've seen this picture." Boba said, really thinking. She blinked, frowning.

"I- wouldn't be so sure. I made this when Bako was still a baby." She said, looking down, an embarrassed look on her face. One that asked if she did something wrong. Boba smiled, his helmet on the table next to him, as he sat on the balcony she was reading on before. He reached up, still in all his armor, his gloved fingers gently brushing against her lower arms.

"Come, turn around for me." He requested gently, and she blushed faintly.

"No, I haven't tied it up in the back! I'm not even sure if I'll wear this." She protested lightly. "What if they don't like it?"

Boba laughed, holding her hands. "What are you afraid of?" She frowned.

"I don't like going out in public. I'm so afraid of what they'll think of me." He nodded, as she confessed. "I despise- being a star."

"Well- it's tough, I'll say that. Every time I go to the Outer Rim, I'm a legend. People make lines for me. Guys, like, 5 times my size, apologize and get up when I'd like to sit where they are."

"Oh- Well- thank you. I feel a little better now, knowing that I'm not alone." She said softly, but as she spoke, her words kind, she thought of Grievous in a bar, and droids moving aside. She mentally giggled- and then- her entire mood got sour at the nagging thought that he was gone. Oh, how she missed him so.

_**~Heaven ~**_

"_Aww! Isn't that sweet? Your woman still loves you!" He cooed. "And would you look at that? If she gets this boy's heart, you can go see her." Orochimaru stitched the General up. "Hm- we'll have to give you an alas. She'll recognize you probably, but no one else will."_

"Are these ears- mandatory?"_ Grievous asked, tugging on the ears that came with his new form that he was in._

"_They're part of the form- but they will only come if you so desire. Anyways- let's wait, then, at the right moment, you can go down." He smirked. "Now- let me check my handy-work and smile for me."_

"…smile…?"_ Grievous questioned, confused. Never had the need to smile been open to him. He thought of Alice's morning smiles- sleepy, half-awake; caring, beautiful. He pulled back his lips, forcing a wry smile. _"How is this?"

"_Can you do worse?" He snarled in annoyance, making Grievous growl._

"I don't know how to smile." _He muttered, making the elder male, sigh._

"_We've got a lot of work to do, Grievous."_

~ With Alice ~

She sat on the balcony, in a chair, reading a book, the sound of speeder traffic in the air ways of Coruscantmade her so clam. Boba Fett sitting across from her, on a bench, keeping an eye on Bako, as he taught the family pet, some new tricks- like how to ambush someone in the forest. He crouched down, as if he was, the family pet, and then growled and jumped on Ryuki, who let out a mixture of a purr and a growl, before they started wrestling. Alice looked up from her book, popping in a book mark, and took the motherly route, to break up the fight. It amazed Boba, got she grabbed both her son by the collar of his shirt, and the bull dragon that weight, nearly, over four hundred twenty pounds, by the scruff, and held them in mid-air.

"Please try to refrain from wrestling. You might break something." She said, worry in her voice. The bull dragon whimpered, even thought they has such a temper and could easily kill her, her friendly aura changed to a threatening one. Bako nodded, apologizing, and the happy and carefree Alice returned, setting them both on the ground, patting them both on the head, and walking back to her spot. She picked up her abandoned book, opened back up to the page she was on, and continued reading. Alice glanced up, at her 'bodyguard', gifting him with a caring smile. "You don't have to constantly sit there. Relax. If you want, I'll get you something to eat."

"Ah- no, I'll get it myself. You can relax-" He stammered, but she got up.

"I'm not pregnant, dear. Don't worry, I'll get you something. What's your fancy?" She asked kindly.

"It's rude to impose-"

"Its not imposing if I'm offering, is it?" She asked kindly. "Come on, what do you want? Beverage or food alike- even candy. You're never too old for sweets." Alice laughed.

"I'm not really hungry-"

"Fine, suit yourself." She said, putting on her reading glasses, and began reading once more. Boba watched, as Bako and Ryuki ran on to the balcony, playing with a ball, rolling it back and forth to one another. Alice smiled, glancing at them, before looking back at her book. He reclined against the banister, chilling, but keeping an eye on the two playing. Alice was no trouble- but they might be. But then, something occurred to him. When he looked at Bako- who had naturally blond bangs and the rest of his hair was black, he looked nothing like his mother. Alice's hair was the color of starlight, her eyes a deep and sparkling amethyst color. She glanced up, catching him looking at her. He jolted, and she smiled a smile that said, 'don't worry about it'. She blinked, looking towards the door, hearing Ryuki growl. A Sith Jedi, walked into her line of vision, going over to Bako, patting him on the head, making Bako recoil from his touch. Boba got to his feet, cocking his gun, aiming at the Jedi.

"Madame Alice, I presume?" They asked, grinning. "I am here to- escort you." They said, and she got to her feet.

"Were the guards easy to take down, Sith?" She asked kindly, walking over to Boba, putting a hand on his gun, pushing it down. Boba was confused at first- but then he saw Bako and Ryuki hide behind the couch from the corner of his eye. She walked over to the Sith, who drew their light saber. "You're actually an assassin, yes? Come on. Kill me. Plunge that light saber of yours right into my belly. I'm feeling frisky today." She taunted, and he stabbed her in the stomach. Boba yelled, but she looked at the Sith, grinning. "Satisfied, Sith? You've killed me."

And she walked FURTHER into the light saber, Boba Fett staring in horror. Suddenly, the light saber was turned off, and the Sith fell to the ground, eyes glazed over, dead. She sighed, and Bako came out, yelling, "Mom, you're so cool! You didn't even touch him!" Bako yelled, hugging her waist. "I wanna be just like you when I grow up!"

"How- Did you do that?" Boba Fett asked, and she looked at him.

"Ah- I used electromagnetic waves that countered that of the light saber, and used them to reverse the polarity, and sent the charged through his body, via the hand on the light saber." She explained, and sighed. "I- basically- turned the light saber against him, by sending the power through his hand." Boba nodded. The large hole in her stomach, closed up, and repaired itself, and she smiled at Boba. "Now, how about we go? Bako, Ryuki, come, let's leave." Bako nodded, jumping on Ryuki's back, jabbing the reptilian in the sides with his heels.

"Yee-Haa!" Bako yelled, Ryuki rearing onto his back legs, and giving a roar, before falling onto the ground, and running out the door and into the elevator, Boba and Alice, following behind them.

%~ Opening Ceremony ~%

"And now, to cut the ribbon, is my beautiful daughter, Alice." The Chancellor introduced, the waiting crowd, going into a roar of applause, as Alice stepped onto the scene, hands clasped at her midsection, as she walked to the pedestal, the Chancellor, stepping aside. She opened her eyes slowly, looking at all of the people in the crowd, and smiling her famous 'Angel's Smile'.

"Thank you for all coming here today." She said, her face, appearing on the big screen, behind her. "You all don't understand how happy it makes me, to know that beings from the worst backgrounds can make friends. That's why, I happily Christen this new building, myself, so that more friendships may be made here, and strengthened, amongst drinks and black outs and alcoholic beverages and liquids." She took the large scissors, and went to the large, red ribbon, before cutting it, looking back at them. "Now, let the drinking begin!" The all roared in agreeance, and she stepped aside, letting them all into the bar.

"Um…Miss?" Ryuki looked over at the alien who approached Alice, growling slightly, Bako on his back. Alice turned to him and smiled.

"Yes?" She asked, and they looked down bashfully.

"Will you…um…will you have a drink with me?" They asked shyly, and she blinked, Boba Fett, standing by.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a fan of alcohol." She smiled, and they glared at her.

"You're such a tease!" They screeched, and she blinked in shock, stepping back, as they reached for her. But suddenly, Alice was pulled back, out of their reach, and they withdrew, glaring at the person.

"Hey. Keep your hands off her. Didn't she tell you she didn't want to have a drink with you? Just be grateful she even talked to you." They alien nodded and left, the person released Alice, who turned around and looked at him. "Are you alright, Miss?" She looked at them and her eyes widening, but when she blinked, they had vanished, and had been replaced by Boba Fett, and a mechanical-sounding, "You alright?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Boba." Alice said, looking back into the crowd of people, waiting to get into the bar, and musing on just who that could have been. Boba directed her away from th bar, suggestion that they go back to her apartment, and she nodded. She wondered who that was- the desire to see them again, on her mind. When they got into the hotel, she over heard the manager talking to a maintnance man, abotu how the elevators weren't working all that great, and that the area north of them had a black out just last night. Someone came up to her, and tapped her on the shoulder- they were cloaked, and held a spider to her.

"Miss Gordana, please, accept this as a gift! I'm a great admirer of you!" They said, the Spider looking at her, and she stepped back, scared stiff. She squeaked, before giving a scream, and running into the open elevator, hitting a random button.

"Miss!" Boba yelled. "Mom!" Bako yelled, as the lights flicked, and there was a mechanic grumble, before one of the elevator cords broke, and she screamed, plumeting down four floors, before the emergancy break kicked in. The elevator doors opened, and the elevator tilted forward dangerously, and she slid down, and fell out of the elevator, everyone watching from the floors above. "MOTHER!" Bako screamed, as Alice hung there, her claws in the elevator door. She grunted, pulling herself into the elevator and out of the elevator shaft. the elevator was halfway to the 6th floor. The 6th floor doors, were broken, and gave off sparks, warding her from trying to get out. The elevator doors to the 6th floor, jammed as well, so she was stuck. If they were fully opened, then with someone's help, she could get out of the elevator. And to make matters worse, spiders, crawled down the elevator shaft walls. she squeaked, and tried to get as far away from the open elevator doors as she could. There was no room to transform in the small shaft. she covered her head, and whimpered, completely defenseless. She needed room to get strength. On the balcony, she had to open her wings (they were invisible for that time). but there was no room!

"Alice!" A familiar voice yelled, and she looked down, to the 6th floor, the stranger from ealier, standing on the other side of the elevator doors. They put their hands on the inside of the doors, before pushing them apart, the metal crippling under their touch. It was him! The stranger from before. He looked at her seriously, holding his arms up to her.

"Grievous?" She asked, uneasily, and he smiled charmingly, nodding.

"Come, my dear, I'll catch you. Just take your time- use the corne rof the tilted elevator as a stepping stool, if you need to." He said, gesturing her to come forward. "Hurry now, those elevator cords could snap any moment now." She blinked, nodding, before slipping down, and she sat ont he ends, pushing off, and he caught her, almost falling into the elevator shaft with her, but he quickly regained his footing, and stepped back, setting her onthe ground, safely. "Are you hurt at all?" He asked, and she cried, before jumping up and hugging his neck.

"Grievous!" she sobbed, and he stumbled back, falling on his ass on the floor. Alice cried into in shirt, and he smiled, reaching down, holding her face between his hands, making her look at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I've wanted- to do this- ever since we got married, and now, I can." He said seriously, pressing his lips against hers, surprising her. she blushed, hugging his neck, deepening the gentle kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, making her blush and withdraw.

"W-what was that?" She asked, and he grinned.

"My tongue. I- want to do things to you- that other husbands and wifes do. Is that ok?" She nodded, and he smiled. "Ok. I'm going to kiss you again, you ready?" alice nodded, and they kissed once more, before Grievous turned it into a french kiss. Suddenly, he flinched, and withdrew, reaching up, and pulling a mask over his face, changing him into THE General Grievous, as Alice heard foot steps, Boba, Bako, and some other hotel workers, appeared.

"Miss, are you alright?" boba asked, before pulling out his gun, and aiming it at Grievous, who chuckled. "General Grievous. Unhand Miss Gordana!" Grievous showed them his hands, Allice on her knees hugging his neck still.

"I'm not forcing her to do something she doesn't want to." Grievous chuckled, Alice blushing, as Grievous scooped her up and got to his feet, instead of growling- Ryuki purred happily, wagging his tail, and Bako smiled. "Of course- she is MY 'War Trophy', after all." He said smugly, and Boba Fett was a bit confused, and the by standers ran, as Grievous's arms split, and with the two spare arms, he retrieved light sabers, and light them. "Now, you can either be wise enough to move, or, I'll make sure you are unable to take another job, Bounty Hunter."


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Cast:**

**Alice Gordona:**The grand-daughter of Count Dooku, her marriage to the Sith Jedi and Droid General, General Grievous, was arranged, but after come time, it became more of an actual relationship than a partnership. She loves kids, but Grievous could not make any, so, she extracted some of his DNA, and implanted it in herself, to make their child. She invents Jedi weapons. Alice is calm and friendly, no matter the situation, but after the Jedi killed Grievous the first time, she hated them, but, tolerates them. She's actually a Bat Demon creature. But only Grievous and Dooku know this. She would throw away her life for Bako.

**General Grievous:**His marriage to Alice was, originally, to strengthen the alliance between himself and Count Dooku, but, he came to be like a loving protector of her. He was killed, but, made a Deal with a God, named Orochimaru, who 'repaired' him, giving him a different form, before sending him back down to the World. His form was also a Bat Demon, but, he hasn't taken it yet. He now has the ability to switch from his Droid General form, to his newer one, by either him or Alice, pushing up his droid mask from the bottom. He puts it back on to change back to being a General. He doesn't pay much attention to Bako.

**Bako Gordona:**The Child of Alice and Grievous, although his Father doesn't seem to even be aware of his existence, his mother provided him the best up-bringing two parents could provide. Bako likes to get into fights, to show off his strength, and doesn't go anywhere with out Ryuki, the Family pet. Before Jango Died, Bako used to wrestle with Jango and fight him, always being an even match. Bako likes to follow his mother around, on account that she's been the one who's always been there for him, and she's let him see her cry. Bako trains constantly, to 'be of use to his mother'. He is a hybrid Demon, but what his real form is, has not been revealed, nor has he realized what potential he has.

**Ryuki:**A Tatooine Bull Dragon, that was brought home as a play mate for Bako, by Alice. Over the years, its grown into massive size, weights about 300 pounds, and is large enough for 5 Clone Troopers to ride on. Ryuki is the family pet, and doesn't do anywhere, unless its a direct request from either Alice or Bako, not having very good trust in others than within its family. Ryuki has a habit of sleeping in bath tubs, for some odd reason, but other than that, He's stronger than most Bull Dragons. Probably a side effect of the Healthy Diet of vegetables and fruits that he's kept on, with the occasional hunk of meat. He has a habit of eating table scraps too, and attacks intimidating strangers, but usually attacks Jedi on impulse.

* * *

Precious One

Chapter 10

-Renewal of unbroken vows-

Grievous stood there, light sabers lit, staring down the Bounty Hunter, in front of him, two of his arms, cradling Alice. "Well? What will it be, Bounty Hunter?" He asked impatiently, making a 'bring it on' gesture. "If it's a fight you want, I'm happy to oblige!" Boba said nothing, as Alice looked at Grievous.

"Put me down, please." She asked, and he set her down. She walked over ot Boba Fett, and Grievous didn't stop her, nor did he protest, when she put her hand on his gun, and pushing it down, so that it was aimed at the floor. "Please, don't shoot him. Grievous, put your light sabers away." Grievous was silent for a while, but, turned his light sabers off, and put them on his belt, where they rested, his gaze never leaving the Bounty Hunter, who wrapped an arm around Alice, making her jolt in surprise, before aiming his gun at Grievous once more. "B…Boba!" Alice exclaimed, before there was the sound of the laser gun shot, and Grievous blinked, Alice looking back. The sound of the slightly sizzling scorch mark to the side filled the air. Grievous had deflected it with his light saber, before putting it away. Alice struggled with Boba, as he held her. "Let go, Boba!" She pleaded, and eventually, after watching her struggle, he released her, and Grievous cushioned her fall backwards, catching her in the process, before glaring at him.

"Next time you touch my wife, I'll cut off your hand." Grievous murmured to the Fett, as he walked by, before he and Alice left him standing there.

"…She has a husband, huh?" Boba mused, before looking at the ceiling. "Interesting."

~Chancellor's office~

"Ah! So Grievous has returned, eh?" He asked, Grievous nodded, aside from him, Alice, and the Sith Lord, there was no one else there.

"Please, Guardian, allow Grievous to become a Sith Jedi again." Alice asked, bowing to him. He looked at her, thinking about it, before grinning.

"Stand up straight, my dear. No need to be formal." He said gently, and she stood up. "Dooku told me that you are an inventor of some of the Sith's most powerful weapons. Grievous can become a Jedi again- under two conditions." Alice smiled happily. "You will continue to build weapons, and-" Her pupils shrunk in horror. "You will become a Sith Jedi as well." Grievous stepped forward.

"Master-!"

"Shut up, Grievous." The Chancellor hissed, looking at her once more. "Dooku told me that you're exceptionally skilled with a light saber. But you've never chosen a side to be one, always making weapons for both the Empire and the Republic. A neutral party. Never really giving your support to either side, am I right, Alice?" She looked at the ground, shivering, clenching her fists, horror all over her face. "I want you to be a Jedi."

"-o…" She said.

"What was that?" He asked, and she looked at him, a killer intent in her eyes, making him chuckle.

"I will never- be a Jedi. I don't like Jedi. I will make weapons for the Sith. Yes. But become a Jedi? Count me out." Alice told him seriously.

"Alice, my dear, we need your services now more than ever." She reached back, throwing up the back of her dress, and in a swift movement, she put two light sabers, up to his throat, serious.

"I'm not going to be a Jedi, because the fucking JEDI killed Grievous in the first place. I want them all dead, yes, but I will no be one." She said sternly, as he grinned at her.

"You're quicker than most of my previous apprentices-" He commented, and she withdrew, putting the light sabers away.

"I will accept being a sith Jedi- as long as I'm superior to the rest." She said, stepping back, and he nodded.

"Now- a name- what will you be called?"

"I want to be a Droid leader too- that ok?"

"Yes! Grievous will split his duties with his wife! Excellent!" He smirked. "General Euphonious. (*)" He grinned, and she blinked. "It's perfect, because your voice is so pleasing!" She frowned.

"Awe, but that's so long! It's a tongue twister for even me to say." She said, and he nodded.

"Then you will also have Darth Remorse as a name. General Remorse and Darth Euphonious, better?" and she nodded. "I'm pairing you up with Darth Vader, so you may learn the ropes, but, I have no doubt that you will make a good Droid Leader, because I've also heard, you are a genius when it comes to traps and battle plans. You even gave Count Dooku a few tips that helped him prevail!" Alice looked down.

"Thank you, Sir." She said, before she bowed, and the chancellor dismissed them both.

"You didn't have to do that, Alice!" grievous exclaimed, pushing up his mask, in his newer form. "You don't have to throw away your life just so I can be a Jedi!" she smiled at him, as they entered the elevator, pressing the button for her apartment.

"Its ok…as long as I can help you-"

"Accepting this is not helpful to me, Alice!" He declared, grabbing her by the shoulders. "I finally get the change to come back and see you- spend time with you- be in your very presence, and you've thrown it all away!" She shuddered. "Stupid girl! When I was gone, the only way I could even see you was through a mirror, and I couldn't even speak to you!" He staggered back, his hands dropping from her shoulders, as he looked down. She went over to him, and hugged his neck, crying into his shirt, laughing lightly.

"Even with you in the flesh, I'm still not tall enough." He looked down at her, before picking her up with ease, holding her in the air, making her blush.

"…Being a Jedi isn't important to me, you know. That was your first mistake." He said gently. "Your second mistake- was thinking that some how, by working for the Sith, you could help me." She nodded.

"It's ok. We shouldn't tell Bako- rotating him between the both of us would be dangerous, so, I'll just stay here, and visit me when the Chancellor comes to view my progress." Grievous nodded.

"I don't think I've seen my son since I've gotten here." Grievous said, and she nodded, pushing his mask up, making his mechanics turn to flesh, before she pressed her lips against his, surprising him, but, he hugged her closer, slipping his tongue into her mouth. "My, isn't this FUN." He chuckled, before kissing her again. "Oh, hey, start showing more skin, ok? It makes me feel weird- in the good way."

"You mean 'hornny'?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just start showing more skin." Grievous said, kissing her neck. "This is wonderful!" Alice just thought he was a horn dog, but then suddenly, he stopped, and she looked at him.

"Grievous?" she asked, and he has passed out, swirls replacing his eyes, muttering 'wonderful'. She groaned. "Jerk off"

O O O

"Lord Vader, we caught this girl landing her ship on the platform" Darth Vader turned around from watching the Clone Troopers going against the Kashyyyk Wookies, to see a girl about 16 with silver hair. He looked her up and down. She wore a black collar with a jingle bell the size of a baseball, her ears pierced. A pair of purple bat wings, on her back, wearing a black and purple, laced-up, corset top with a short mini skirt, a slit in each side of the skirt that went up to her ships. She also had a belt loosely handing around her hips, a black, and silver ruffled cloak, handing from it, covering her back from her lower back to her ankles. To top it off, she wore black fishnet stockings and black high heels, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." She said with sass, annoying him.

"You should be aware of who you're talking to, Spy." Darth Vader retorted icily, and she glared at him. "Lock this spy up." The Clone Commander nodded, making a move towards her, before he suddenly flew back, and slammed into some other clones, knocking them all out. "What the hell are you idiots doing?!" Vader yelled at them. "I said lock her up, not lie around!&"

"Excuse me!" she spat, shifting her weight to her right leg, putting her hand on her left hip. "I sent them flying. I'm not a spy, I'm an Inventor working for the Empire. I'm here to oversee your mission, and make sure you don't blow half my fucking troops to Hell." she told Vader, who laughed at her, before jabbing her in the forehead.

"My Master could not have sent you! He mocks me if he did!" Vader told her, standing back up, having had to lean down to jab her in the head. "I doubt that he'd sent a High school girl to come and school me on how to maneuver my own troops." He said doubtfully, and she kicked him in the nuts, making him gasp and fall down.

"What it, Darth Depression. He did assign me here, and as much as I don't want to be here, its a requirement." She told him. "I share General Grievous's batallion, so give me SOME credit." She informed him, before he abruptly got up and threw her over his shoulder. "What the hell?!" He threw her into a holding cell, and she landed on her ass, an iron gate falling down and locking her in.

"You're lying, I can Sense it! You'll spend the rest of your days in there, until you come back to your senses and stop lying to those who are allied with the Dark Side!" He spat venomously, before leaving two Clones to guard the cell she was in (which was actually a large hole in an even larger tree, and there was a cot there.). She stood up, dusting herself off, "Strip search her!" She jolted, 5 Clones coming in, three holding her down.

"Get your hands off me! RAPE!" She hollared, Darth Vader holding his helmet, groaning, before the Clones returned, and gave him two light sabers. "Hey, HEY! Those are mine!" Darth Vader pressed the button on one, to activate it- but it didn't work. He tried the other one, and still, it didn't work.

"Faulty pieces of junk." Vader promptly said, giving them back to the Clone Troopers. "Put them on the table, I'll return them when she comes to her senses." Vader ordered them, and they bowed, leaving and setting them on a table. He looked back at her, crossing his arms over his chest once more. "This is the first time I've met a Spy who carried faulty light sabers." She glared at him, but sat on the cot and crossed her arms, looking out the window.

"First day on the job, and already, I'm in prision and being mistreated. Great. Just. Fucking. Great." She muttered angrily, before sighing and lying down on her side on the cot. "Oh well. Guess I'll just have to wait this one out." She laid down on her back, closing her eyes. "Hm...wait a second." She sat up, and looked at the Clone Troopers guarding her door. "Oh my god, what will I do if I have to go to the bathroom?!" She asked, and the Troopers looked at Darth Vader, who seemed slightly embarrased from the burtally blut question. He shrugged.

"Then I guess we'll have to take you to the bathroom." He said. "Stop looking at me! Do your jobs!" He yelled at the bystanding Clone Troopers, who jolted and started getting bakc to work. She yawned, taking a nap, just because she had really, nothing else to do. She thought of it as too much of a hassle, to bust herself out, and she WAS tired from that boring ride there. No other option than take a quick nap, right?


	11. Chapter 11

Precious One

Chapter 11

~Bako's True form~

(Wookie Home Planet, Kashyyyk)

Darth Vader stood at the star ship platform, the Sith Lord's ship, landing on it. The wings folded up, and the bridge lowered to the ground, making a pathway for the Dark Lord. Vader and his Squadron, got on their knees, to welcome him. "Vader, How is the mission coming along?" He asked, hood up, before a large dragon, hissed, slithering off the ship, a boy on its back.

"Very well, my master."

"And my daughter? How is she?" He asked, the boy looking around.

"Grandpa, you said that Mom was here, but she's no where in sight!" the Boy said, Vader looking up.

"I have not seen or heard from your daughter-"

"Surely you have. I assigned her on this mission a well, to provide her support to the troops, and gave her half of Grievous's Battalion. She was here with reinforcements, and, to supervise your decision making." Chancellor Palatine informed him, Darth Vader standing up, before he was attacked by the Bull Dragon- well- head-butted in the stomach.

"Well…we did throw what I assumed, was a female spy, into a holding cell." Vader said, getting back to his feet, the dragon snarling, before running off in some direction. The Chancellor threw Lord Vader a dirty look, before quickly following the dragon, which stopped at a gate. It got onto its back legs, and started barking.

"Mother!" Bako exclaimed, as the Chancellor caught up with them. Alice looked over her shoulder, before sitting up. "Ryuki, get rid of these bars!" The dragon got back on its stubby legs, before roaring and head butting the gate, Alice having to duck, as it flew across the other side of the room. Bako ran in, and embraced her in a hug, and she hugged back. "You're not hurt, right? You don't look it. I'm glad you're ok."

"Silly little boy." She said, picking him up and hugging him. "Oh well. You can't chill with your dad anyways." Ryuki growled happily, licking her leg. "Yes, yes, it's good to see you too, Ryuki."

"Vader, what is the meaning of this?" The Chancellor demanded of his underling, who gestured to her.

"I thought she was a spy!" Vader said in his defense, and she walked out of her confinement, holding Bako, Ryuki going up to Vader and growling, before clamping his jaws around his leg. "ARGH! Get this infernal beast off of me!"

"Is this true?" The Chancellor asked her, and she nodded.

"Yes. I told him, I was in command of half of Grievous's men, and to not take me lightly, and that I was here to supervise him. He said that you were mocking him by sending a child, called me a spy, then, put me in that holding cell, taking my light sabers away from me, and called them faulty light sabers. I also told him I was an inventor for the Empire." Alice told the Chancellor truthfully, before looking at Vader as he struggled to get Ryuki off his leg. "That's a Tatooine Bull Dragon- not an 'infernal beast' and his name is Ryuki. My, it looks like he doesn't take a liking to you at ALL." She commented, as Ryuki growled, shaking its head with a jerk, trying to rip Darth Vader's cloak off.

"Get this thing off!" Vader commanded, and she walked up to him, grabbing him by the throat.

"You are NOT the boss of me. I should have my pet rip you to fucking shreds- but you have no use to the Chancellor DEAD, Lord Vader. So next time, ask questions, believe, and hold your fucking tongue." She hissed, releasing him, and looking at Ryuki. "Release him, Ryuki." Ryuki instantly released the black cloak in his mouth and snorted, before wobbling back over to Bako's side.

"Good to see you're in good spirits Daughter. Now, take your troops against the Wookies and claim this planet as ours." She glanced backwards at him, looking at the fight that was ensuing below.

"I'd rather be working with the Jedi Council than the Sith." She hissed inwardly to herself, before looking at her son. "Bako, Show me the extent of our training against these furry parasites." Bako nodded, getting on the railing.

"Bako!" the Chancellor yelled, as he fell forward, suddenly, a long, white, Chinese dragon, appeared, a large cross, appearing. The fighting stopped, and the wookies looked up at it. The creature closed its eyes, before opening them, the cross floating over its head, glowing. It roared, and a shining light glazed from the cross, and blew the wookies sky high, roaring. The Chinese dragon flew away and vanished, before suddenly appearing, making Vader jump, almost giving him a heart attack. It dragon put its hands on the railing, excited.

"Did you see, mom? I rule!"

"Hmph, you need more training with the rosary. You only had the cross." She said, and he changed back in a gust of wind. "Most of the wookies are gone. Come, Bako, you and I will relieve the planet of the rest. The children are to be spared, as are the women. They will be relocated to another planet. Is this fine with you, Chancellor?" Palpatine smiled and nodded. "Darth Vader, you are relieved of your duty, unless you wish to tag along and take whatever slim share of wookies you have earned to slaughter." She glanced at Bako. "I'm not carrying him."

"I can WALK." Darth Vader retorted, and they both nodded, Bako jumping onto Ryuki's back, and Alice got on the railing, rocking back and forth on her high heels. She opened her mouth, and a smooth, gentle melody, drizzled out of her throat as if it was natural, and was sweet as honey. Her Clone Troopers yawned sleepily, as she danced and twirled on the railing, the risk of her falling to her death, growing drastically higher with each sharp but dazzling movement. She stopped and stood there, arms out stretched, looking down at her troopers, and they looked back up at her.

"Rest, my troops, you've done your part, and I'm very proud to call myself your Commanding officer. All of you have earned your rest. Collect your fallen brothers and we shall have a respective funeral, when I return." They saluted her and answered with a 'Yes, Ma'am!' before collecting their dead comrades and hauling them into the ground they had made their base on. She stepped down.

"What is wrong with you?" Vader demanded, and she glared at him. "They're troops!"

"They're people as well. If you were to be worked like some dog, wouldn't you like a bit of meat and drink after your work? They're my troops, and if you've got a problem, you can go fondle yourself in a fucking corner, because I could care less. Bako, let's go!" Bako nodded, and Ryuki watched Alice as she walked by, looking at Vader, and growling, before running after her.

"Hmm…quiet feisty, eh? She's got personality." He chuckled, and Vader looked at him. "If you follow her example- you may learn something."

"Do you suggest I become reckless?" He asked, and the Chancellor laughed. "She wants the females and children to survive? How can she tell the difference?"

"Her son is skilled with their language and she will play the good guy and get them out. Simple." The Chancellor said, walking past him. "She treats her soldiers well and they give her everything they've got- for that alone, that she treats them well." They both watched as two ships, flew off. "Go play your part in her game." Vader groaned, not liking the fact that he was being used as a pawn- especially by the female who was damn well shorter than him. She returned when some more ships had left.

"All the females and children have been evacuated, go crazy, Darth Depression."

"Vader."

"Whatever, Skyjogger, just get moving before I take over your job." She said, and he commented about killing her. "If I could save 2 people in the entire galaxy, it would be my husband and my son. Now do your job before I go Trojan and give you 50 lashes, bitch." Darth Vader shoved past her. "Watch it. If you don't mind, Chancellor, I'm going to go take a gander at the pretty creatures on this planet. Come on, Bako, Ryuki. Time for some hands-on ed." Bako grinned and Ryuki snarled, running after her as she walked off.

~Ship~

"Why can't you take your own ship!" Death Vader wheezed angrily, as she stood outside he entrance to his ship, done with looking around, hands behind her head, she opened her mouth to protest and explain that she wanted to make his life as much of a living hell as she could, another ship landed, and Bako and Ryuki ran towards it, and she smirked, deciding that Vader was a lost cause as someone else came out of the just-landed ship. "Hi baby." She purred as General Grievous exited the ship and looked at her, and she kissed his mask, Grievous wrapping a hand around her waist, patting Bako on the Head. Vader, like most of the Sith Lords, was still a little shocked on how Grievous had a family. As he pondered how it was possible, that's when he heard it.

"Oh Grievous, Lord Depression locked me away! Can you believe that? He was supposed to let me run the mission to and he locked me up!" Vader flinched and made eye contact with Grievous- who looked extremely pissed.

"Did he now?" Grievous asked, and Ryuki and Bako got in the ship, Alice's arm around Grievous's neck, his arm around her waist and his other arm around her chest. "He released her, and Vader watched in some-what horror as the taller and bigger General walked over to him, while his mistress of a wife stood there, a successful smile on her face. She was CERTAINLY the owner and he the pet. "You threw my wife and jail?" Grievous asked Vader, wheezing, and Vader looked up. So THAT'S WHY she didn't break out! Son of a bitch! "I'm sure you'll be hearing from me about this soon. Right now, I have other things to attend to." Grievous growled, and left to his ship, before it took off and Vader groaned. What a pain.

~Vassek~

"So…Our son is away with your new father, and we have the house to our self." Grievous said, setting his mask down on the night stand beside the bed, as she looked at him innocently in just a towel, "Do you know what day it is, Alice?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"It's our anniversary." Grievous purred and went over to her. "5 years." He said, arms around her waist and she smiled gently, leaning against him,

"Oh, you remembered?" She asked and he kissed her damp hair

"Of course- I've been counting ever since I first saw you. I would leave little things around, because I couldn't think of anything big- but I have an idea for our anniversary today." He said, picking her up bridal style and she squealed adorably, her arms around his neck as he carried her to the bed, setting her down on the bed, making her laugh.

"Ooh, Grievous." She purred seductively, and he shivered, "I love you Grievous- and Bako, of course." She told him, kissing his forehead and he blushed.

"I wouldn't change a thing about our life now, Alice." He responded, holding her hand against his cheek, looking into her eyes. "Mmn…you're so beautiful." She blushed as well and he kissed her once more, letting her help him out of his shirt- his pants- tossing them to the floor and he gently untied the towel and slipped it off her tenderly, letting that fall to the floor as she moaned softly. "I love you." He told her, and she hugged him, as he sat back, setting her in his lap as he wrapped them both in his cape, slipping his tongue into her mouth slyly the neck time he kissed her.

~O~O~O~

The door opened and Boba Fett looked up to see Alice. Her hair was mussed and she was a dreamy smile on her face. "Let's go get my son, Boba." Boba got to his feet and escorted her to his ship, letting her in first and she sat down at the extra chair, buckling herself in. He got in the driver's seat and buckled in, messing with the controls, getting the air ship into the air and leaving to Coruscant.

"Is it fun having sex with him?" Boba asked and she looked at him, brushing her hair with a small brush. When she finished and looked out the windshield. "Better than you thought it was?" He asked jealously.

"Jealous because he's my husband?" She asked and Boba put it on auto pilot for a while, looking at her,

"What if I am?"

"I'd have to say that's very sweet of you, considering that I'm only 19." She responded, and He leaned to his right slightly, putting a hand on the steering wheel and pushed it sharply to the left and she yelped from the sudden and sharp motion, almost throwing her out of the chair, belted to it or not. He pulled back and she looked at him,

"Wrong answer, sweetheart. Let's try this again. Did you enjoy it?" Boba asked again and she regained her composition.

"Yes." She answered honestly. He repeated the stunt- and added a sharp right to avoid a meteor.

"One more chance." He said, and she snapped, "You're more reckless than your father was!" He grabbed her lower jaw with his gloved left hand, his right on the center of the steering wheel, and he pulled her closer to him, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Absolutely not! It disgusted me." She answered and he released her, sitting back and turning off the auto-pilot.

"Sorry about the roughness." He said, avoiding another meteor but more smoothly, "I just don't like seeing you with him."

"Reality check, Fett, he's my HUSBAND. I have to be around him." She said, and Boba was silent,

"Well, get more missions away from him- I'm happy to fly you anywhere." He told her, maneuvering his way out of the asteroid field. She was silent. "Oh, say something, won't you?"

"What the hell happened to you? You've gotten so possessive!" She snapped at him and he chuckled.

"Well, you can blame your husband for that, I suppose." He responded with another Chuckle and she moved to unbuckle her seat belt, holding a mirror in her hand to see where a place she could sit was. Boba made another sharp turn and she gasped, the mirror slipping out of her hand and falling back to the end of the ship and smashing into pieces against the back wall, her hair around her as she had reached for it to stop its collision. She flipped her hair and looked back at Boba who snickered, "That's not a good idea- not when there's glass there." She slowly went to sitting back in the seat properly, her back against the chair's back, and she looked at him. "You should get some rest until we get there." She refused to sleep with him acting so strangely.


	12. Chapter 12

Precious One

Chapter 12

"Boba, stop it! Don't touch me!" She yelled, Boba on top of her, fighting her,

"Stop. Struggling!" He growled, before they rolled and he pulled her to her feet, putting a shawl over her head, wrapping the ends of it around her neck, "Calm down, Alice, we're just going out for a bit."

"But what about Bako? My son is with the Chancellor and I'm not all too sure about leaving him with him!" She said, and he nodded, put some make up on her face, "I can put make up on!"

"Then put this on quickly, we're going to take a dip in my favorite pub for a bit." Boba told her and she reluctantly put the make up on, before he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the ship, locking it up as they exited it. "Stay close- the guys in here will rape anything that walks." He informed her, and she sighed,

"How reassuring." She pulled out a phone and called someone, pulling Boba aside to cover her. "Can you go and pick up Bako for me? Thank you." She hung up ad stashed the phone, hugging Boba's arm, "What should I do? I don't go to bars."

"Well, keep that strength of yours in check and pretend you're utterly helpless. Stick really close and don't talk to anyone but me- I won't let them lay a hand on you." Boba promised, and she nodded, Boba slipping his hand into hers and led her in. It was dark- Twi'lik danced on poles and other aliens of other species watched, captivated, while others hung out at the bar. Boba went to the back- past the bartender, casting him a glance and flashing him two fingers, the bartender nodded- then to a booth with a small table and seats around it. People were there already and they looked up at him.

"B-Boba Fett!" Some of them exclaimed quietly, and Boba stood there, jetting a thumb to the rest of the bar,

"Move it. My girl's tired." Boba said bluntly, and they hastily got up, muttering apologies, trying to not piss him off and butter him up, as they slithered past and went to another table- others of the pub looked at Boba and uneasily went back to what they were doing before. Boba sat down and led her gently over to sit next to him. She sat beside him closely, and Boba leaned over, his left hand sliding down from her right hip and down to her knee as he lifted her leg up t rest across his. "Relax- act for my girlfriend for a little bit, just pretend we're romantically involved." He said in her ear and she blushed, timidly laying a soft kiss on his helmet, and he pulled back, the bartender coming over with two drinks and set them down, leaving. A large, rather intimidating alien male came over and loomed over Boba's table. She remembered what he had said, and leaned closer to Boba, looking scared,

"Boba, it's good to see you." The alien took up a seat on Boba's left, and Boba gently stroked her back, "Who's this pretty thing?"

"My girlfriend and you're scaring her." Boba said and they nodded, Boba looking at Alice, "This is Kaliq, a friend. Kaliq, this is Mendalin." Kaliq offered her a large, clawed hand, and she put hers in its palm, the claws wrapping delicately around her tiny hand and shaking it,

"Its good to meet someone Boba's interested in." He boomed, and she removed her hand and Boba took it in his, putting it on his chest plate. "She's just your size- why is she covered up?"

"I don't like people to go after my woman that would cause problems for the opposite party." Boba said, sensually rubbing her thigh and she tried to ignore it, leaning closer to him, and her cheek on his shoulder.

"What're you doing here, Boba?" Kaliq asked, and he looked at Alice, holding her lower jaw tenderly with his left hand,

"My woman wanted to hear the latest gossip- and have a drink." He said, and she kissed the palm of his gloved hand and he touched her cheek before grabbing his drink with its straw and sucked from it. Setting the drink down, "What have you heard?"

"Well, I heard you're working for the wife of a dead Sith Jedi! She must be hot- only sith wife. All the rage is her." Kaliq said, and Boba waved a hand as if saying, 'Next'. The Bounty Hunter looked at Alice as she opened her mouth to say something, Boba putting a finger to the edge of his helmet, and pointed to the crowd, getting back to talking with Kaliq. She closed her eyes and listened with her echo hearing. Talk of prostitutes- hits- she needed something that could benefit her and hr husband- talk of Jedi movement.

"_I heard Jedi are going to raid a big empire building just outside of Kashyyyk. Going to cut it all down." _She opened her eyes slightly, the outsides of her iris glowed as she listened. _"The Jedi have gotten a lot more cunning- the droids is still strong- I heard they may be going in to kill one of the generals and that new Sith Wife." "But I heard she's stronger than she looks." "Hope she gives the Jedi trouble." _

She slid her hand over his broad chest plate and put her finger tips under the edge of the far side of his helmet, making him look at her and she whispered sexily in his ear, Boba chuckling. "I see. Excuse us, a moment." She got out of the booth and Boba let her led him to the girls restroom, Boba taking her to the last stall and pulling her in, locking the stall,

"I heard all I needed to, let's go." She said, and Boba groaned,

"You lied to me to tell me that?" He asked and she nodded, Boba sitting on the toilet and pulling her over, "Hm…I think you've lead me on." He told her and she blushed, "How will you pay me back for the wasted time?"

"Why did you bring me here then?" she asked, and Boba rubbed her back,

"I wanted a drink and you getting information were some of the reasons." He admitted, "The others I won't tell you about." She withdrew and her tail unlocked the stall as she stormed out, Boba getting up and following. He tried to grab her hand and she took it back,

"Don't touch me." She hissed, and he roughly grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall, forcefully taking her hand and leading her out of the bathroom and back to the booth. For another hour, she unwillingly played his helpless little girlfriend, before they left, and she refused to sit next to him. He looked back at her,

"Come sit with me, Alice." Boba called, and she shook her head.

"Fuck that." She responded, and stayed in a small sitting area not far from the driver's seat. "I just want to go home." She noticed a magazine on the table and opened it up.

"Feel free to circle anything you like." He told her and she pulled out a pen and did so until they landed at her home in Coruscant. She got up and left the ship, Boba taking off and leaving her there, flying off and out of its atmosphere. He put it on autopilot and grabbed the magazine, thumbing through it as he went back to his seat, dog-earing the pages she circled something on. "Hmm…Oh, that'd look great on her. I think I know the best thing." He put in new coordinates and sat down and turned the ship sharply and put it into warp-drive.

~With Alice~

She had told the Chancellor the information she had collected and found out he had sent Grievous on another mission, leaving her to be reunited with her son and her pet. Ryuki growled in pleasure, wrapped around her legs, letting her rub his muzzle. "Thanks for sending Grievous away, when I really need to talk to him."

"You can always talk to me."

"My grandfather may have named you my legal guardian, but that does not mean I will pour my soul to you." She told him and he sighed, nodding. "Come on, darlings, off to bed with you and me as well." Ryuki got up and carried Bako away to his bedroom, and she got up and followed Ryuki. She tucked Bako in and laid next to him, falling asleep, Ryuki jumping onto the bed and curling up around them and nuzzled the tip of his snout into her chest, exhaling.

~Next morning~

The phone rang and she groaned, grabbing it and answering it groggily, "Hello?"

"_Are you doing anything today?"_ Boba Fett asked form the other line.

"Er…not that I know of?" She answered, and he grunted,

"_Good! Make sure you make some free time and get that kid watched again, I'm taking you out. I'll be there in an hour." _He hung up and she groaned.

"Dad, can you watch Bako for me?" She called and he replied with a 'yes'. She left the room and came face to face with Darth Vader, who loomed over her like he was going to kill her. She groaned, running a hand through her messy bed-head. "Ugh, its you." She shut the door and took a shower instead, opening it when she was awake and clean, Dark Vader sitting in a chair not too far away.

"I've been told to watch your child." He said and she glared at him.

"Like hell you will. I refuse to leave Bako in your care, you may kill him!" She growled and he sighed. "Take him to my husband."

"Fine." He said and she left Bako, reluctantly, in the Chancellor's care. And went out to the ship platform where Boba was waiting patiently. He looked at her,

"Good Afternoon." He greeted, tossing her a bundle and she caught it, "Change into that in the bathroom." He instructed and she glared at him defiantly, "Or would you prefer me to drive recklessly?" She got on the ship and went into the bathroom to change, coming out, wearing a knee-length, black skirt, and a blue blouse, her hair in pigtails, and a blush on her cheeks. "Hm." She sat down in the seat next to him, buckling up,

"Y-You gave me a bra- but you didn't give me any panties…" She murmured quietly, as he put the ship into the air.

"Indeed, that was the plan." He told her, and she was quiet. "Oh, I brought you a little something." Boba told her, pulling out a necklace with a small gem on it, offering it to her as he drive the ship with one hand, "Here." She took it. "Put it on." She did so and few- odd- as if something vanished when she put it on. Maybe it was just because she never really wore necklaces…it was pretty though.

"Thank you- you didn't have to waste the credits…" She muttered and he shrugged it off,

"It looks good on you." He said,

"I'm going to go put my panties on…"

"Oh no, I've got some to mature your outfit- I put them in the bathroom." She went to the bathroom and checked- locking the door behind her. Lace-trimmed, bright blue boxer shorts greeted her and she blushed, but put them on anyways, going to the small table and sitting at it. "Do you like them?"

"They looked nice, but they were too fancy for me, so I put on my normal ones." She lied and he nodded, hours of thick tension in the air and silence. Finally, they came somewhere and Boba landed, helping her out of the ship and he locked it up, a hand on her waist and she blushed, seeing all the lights and people. "What the fuck, Boba, you brought me to the Black Market!" She demanded and he looked at her, helmet and body gear on.

"What? No. I'm taking you shopping." He groaned and she shook her head, turning to go back to the ship but he grabbed her hand, staying in one place, "You won't get away this time." He informed her, pulling her back. "Come on, a shopping spree is what every girl always wants, right?"

"Yeah, but…" She looked away, Boba guided her over gently to him, "What will I tell the Chancellor?" She asked quietly, and he chuckled,

"The truth. That you have a sugar daddy." He joked and she hit him, making him laugh, lacing the fingers of his gloved hand with hers and leading her through the crowd. "I have to pick up a few things as well. Keep that strength of yours in check too." She took her hand from his and he looked at her,

"Why? If you want some helpless and defenseless girl, then go find someone else." She snapped, and he reached for her and she flinched away. "No! I'm not your girlfriend! Don't pamper me like I am, I have a husband for that!" She hissed, and was suddenly wrapped in a thin but strong white cord and fell down. "Umph!" Don't worry- her boobs absorbed most of the impact. (A/N: couldn't help but put that in there.) Boba sat down in front of her, brushing his hand against her cheek as she looked at him, her face red with anger.

"Your fieriness is amazing- and a live husband is better than an undead one, don't you think?" She glared at him, "I'm going to take you on a shopping spree, and we're going to act like a couple if just for today, and you're going to pick out anything you like, no matter the cost and I'm going to buy it for you, understand?" The cords were cut and she stood up, putting her shoe on his chest plate and pushing him down onto his back.

"I won't do anything like that." She told him, and he put a hand on her ankle, flipping her and she landed on her feet not too far away.

"Oh yes you will, or I'll leave you here." He told her, getting up and she went full-dominatrix mode, pointing to him accusingly,

"Fine then! You'll carry everything I buy! How hilarious will that be? The great, Boba Fett, carrying my things!" She lowered her hand, sneering devilishly at him, "Can you see that in all the paper headlines?"

"Sure." He said and she walked off, Boba at her side.

~& Elsewhere &~

_He rolled around on the floor, laughing, "What an interesting development! The Biggest Bounty Hunter in the Galaxies, falling for the Wife of a Sith Lord I brought back to life! And she's not even human!" He kept laughed and stopped, grinning wickedly, "WELL! I wonder what her husband will say. I can see everything in front of them and this will be interesting! Good luck winning her heart from her Big, Black, Sith Lord!" He encouraged the bounty Hunter, his wife sitting down next to him, and he kissed her shoulder. "Look at the silly things and their silly love triangle, my darling wife. This one- here- the one in the armor, loved this girl whose got him on a chain, while her husband she still loves, I gave and extra life too, still loved her. Quite the predicament." His wife nodded and laid on him, watching quietly._


	13. Chapter 13

Precious One

Chapter 13

"Thank you." He told the clerk, taking the large black bag and slinging it over his shoulder, and let her lead him to another store.

"_Mmn, Boba." She crawled over to him on all fours in the panties and bra he's gotten her and stood up, sitting in his lap, leaning forward, "I can't hold back anymore- forget my husband-" She rubbed up against him, rocking her hips seductively, and her ass out, his hands on it calmly. "I want you, Fett. All of you. Hand cuff me to your bed, suspend me from the ceiling with slick leather bondage straps, put a collar on me and call me kitty! I want you to make me your love slave, Boba." She said, nipping on his ear lobe._

"HEY!" He blinked and looked at her, "Are you awake? I've been calling you for hours."

"Oh…" He muttered, and she frowned, "What did you like here?"

"Nothing, I want to go home, your arms are full." She said, pointing to him, and he was shouldering a dozen bags, holding several boxes, and he shook his head,

"I still got room." He protested and she rolled her eyes, walking towards the ship and he followed. Boba unlocked the ship and they got on, as he set all the shit down, hanging the black bag one would put a tuxedo in, in the closet and closed the closet. He got in his chair and she sat next to him, buckling in and the ship took off.

"Thank you, for all that stuff." She said, and he glanced at her,

"So, how are you going to repay me?" Boba asked her, keeping his eyes in front of him.

"You forced me to go on a shopping spree on your money so that I can repay you?" She recapped.

"Indeed I did." Boba confirmed and she groaned. "You didn't spend as much as I thought you would- of course, you'll have to compensate for what you did spend." Boba said and looked her up and down, and she covered herself up, looking away from his wandering eyes. "I do have an idea of how you can make up for it, though." She didn't look at him, shivering,

"Do you have a blanket or anything here? I'm really cold." She murmured, looking at him shyly.

"Yes- in the back." She unbuckled and went to look for it, finding it and wrapping it around herself and sitting in the small resting area. Closing her eyes, she cuddled up in the blanket, hoping to get a bit of sleep. Boba slipped in next to her, wrapping an arm around her, making her jolt and look at him, "You're not leaving this ship until I get my compensation for your gifts." He told her seriously and she looked away, but he turned her gaze back on him, "Nothing in this life is free." She knew that! What did he want in return? Her body?

"W…What did you have in mind?" She asked uneasily, and he smirked under his helmet.

"I want 2 kisses and you have to give them to me." He purred and she frowned. That wasn't all too taxing. "Well? I'm waiting." This was adultery! It was infidelity! He had conned her, that cheeky bastard! Well- at least he didn't want sex- "I want a taste of the forbidden fruit." He growled seductively, and she reconsidered going along with his demands. She hesitantly took off his helmet and set it on the table, keeping eye contact with him. She put her left hand on the seat behind him and her right hand cupping his chin as he was smirking smugly. Alice thought of the first day her and Grievous got married- how much she wanted to kiss him then. Her lips gently pressed against Boba's- what was she, like, 30 years older than him!- Boba kissed back and she withdrew when he tried to put his hands on her,

"No touching. That's one." She said and kissed him again and withdrew, "Two. My I leave now?" He chuckled,

"We still have an hour or so until we get there." She had been tricked again! "Mmn…You taste delicious." He complimented her, reached for her to taste her once more but she shivered as he whispered in her ear, "I want my bra and panties back."

"Do you have an underwear fetish?" She asked and he chuckled, pulling her over to lie against him as he lay down. "Ah!" She gasped in shock, his hand slipping up her skirt, and he snickered, his middle finger wrapping around the side of the panties she wore. He slowly began to pull them off. She abruptly pulled back and slapped him across the face, making his growl when she had done it with claws. A long gash was now carved into his cheek and she stood at the steering wheel, bending over and hitting some buttons, putting in coordinates and sending the starship into warp-drive. Boba was taken back, but she didn't even glance back at him, "I can drive a ship too." She messed with some other things to accelerate their arrival and make it seem like they didn't arrive at all. Even made a transmission to the Chancellor, "I'm on my way there, could I get some droids to the platform, and may you order few mechanic droids to work on my ship?"

"_Of course."_ He replied and the transmission ended, and she kept and eye on Boba so he would attempt to ravish her twice.

Boba sat up, going to the closet and unzipped the bag to gaze at when the bag covered. "He did a good job on it." He closed it and went back to the resting area and she expertly landed his ship on a platform, opening the back to a pair of crab droids.

"Get the boxes and bags, make sure not to drop anything." She instructed, folding the blanket she had used and set it in Boba's lap before she left with everything, going to the bathroom to change before she left herself. The droids followed, loading up her own ship with her newly acquired items, Bako and Ryuki already inside. Boba closed the hatch and checked the zipped black bag again, looking it over with an acute eye. The sems were perfect and invisible unless you looked closely, everything was soft to the touch- the favor had been done well and Boba was extremely pleased with the results of fear and saving the life of some low-life customer with god-like hands for fabric creation. He zipped it back up and left.

~O~ Grievous's lair, Vassek ~O~

"What's with all the bags?" Grievous asked, and she sighed,

" Do you want the truth or what I'm supposed to tell you?" she asked, sitting in his lap.

"The lie first- then the truth." He chuckled, coughing, and she went to the bags,

"Well, I'm supposed to tell you I have a sugar daddy and, because I'm his little girl, he took me on a shopping spree." She dumped the contents of all the bags on the bed, "Boba took me to the shopping planet and forced me to buy shit on his credits. So, I did- he got rough too."

"Sorry I wasn't there, darling." Grievous said, wheezing and coughing. She went over to him and rested her forehead on his, they both took a deep breath and exhaled after a while, and he held her close. "I love you, Alice." He told her, and she smiled, closing her eyes.

"I love you too, Grievous. No matter what form or size you come in- whether you're five times my size or you can fit in my pocket, I love you." He chuckled at her response,

"That's deep." She laughed, pushing up the end of the mask and kissed his mocha lips. "I've been put on another mission, and as much as I'd love to have sex with you, I must leave soon." She frowned, and he cupped her cheek, "Don't cry, my dear. The Chancellor has offered to watch our son for a week- to get to know him since you've been gone for the past couple days."

"Don't leave yet, I still want to talk to you." She shyly told him and he grinned, kissing her again, like saying, 'Ok'. "Boba said something that kind of…set my off." He looked at her questioningly, "He said-'A live husband is better than an undead one'. I don't recall telling him you had died- nor about my hearts deal." Grievous growled,

"That's a problem, Alice. Drop him. I'll find you a new bodyguard, we'll move if we have too." Grievous told her reassuringly, touching her face once more, "Don't let it bother you too much."

"He's the best bounty hunter out there, Grievous! Even if we move, he'll find us anyways!" She moaned, and he hugged her, "There's something- inside my chest." She murmured and he withdrew, looking at her, "It's not like anything I've ever felt before- I shiver unconsciously and wince when I'm around Boba."

"I think it's an emotion called, 'Fear'." Grievous informed her and she looked at him,

"Furher?" She asked and he laughed,

"No, Fear."

"So- I'm afraid of him?"

"I guess so. Well, as the expression goes- 'Send away your friends, nurture your foes.'" Grievous said, getting up, "I will get you a new bodyguard. The Mandalorians don't seem to be fond of being your loyal pets anymore, Darling wife." She nodded and he leaned down and kissed her passionately. "You've worked so hard for me and Bako- but have you had enough sleep?" She blinked, realizing she had hardly slept as all for the past year or so. "Your body (wheeze) needs its sleep. Take this time off, my dear. I will watch our son and take care of everything."

"B-But Grievous! That's taking on my work load too!" She protested and he kissed her head, pulling down his mask,

"That's enough. You need the time off. Be a good girl while I'm gone." He called, and she sat there, in their room, alone, with all the forced purchases she was made to make. She sighed and started to put it all in a need pile in an unused room. She took a shower and took off the necklace, before going to bed.

~O~O~O~

The entire lair- all the mountains surrounding it and the landing platform, all covered in webs. Some as thin ass thread, others, as thick as the Empirial Death star. Boba had a rough time finding somewhere to land, and even when he did, he had to make his way to try and locate the Lair. The worst part? The thick webs were almost the same color as the landscape and fog around them. Even better? The doors to the lair were blended in with the mountains. Boba doubted Grievous cared too much but Alice seemed more of a, 'Get-off-my-lawn-you-damn-kids', kind of approach to privacy- or so he assumed. How the webs had gotten there, he didn't know- he did know that on the webs, hundreds of monsters used them as a transport system- to the Lair. There wasn't a ship insight- aside from Alice's ship, thickly covered in webs, and dozens of monsters on it and around it- like they were making sure no one could get to it.

Being the Bounty Hunter he was, Boba silently sniped a path to a small window, hidden in the mountains, which lead to an unused room in Grievous's Lair. One he had assumed was such, but had never seen before in his life. He slipped in and closed the window, finding all the things he had bought for Alice. He opened the door quietly and looked out, seeing thick webs in the halls and along the walls, a large open area over a railing. The monsters were half-spider and half human with dark skin. They were- renovating the place. Boba looked around. Where was Grievous's room? Her son? That god-awful bull dragon?

He's have to such every room. Unfortunately, the walls were made of the mountain or thick stone, and there were no grates for him to slip into. Grievous wasn't home enough, so Logically, Alice being a Mother, she must be renovating this place into a fortress for her son. Or for herself. The beams the hybrids were lifting and putting into place looked heavy- the creatures spat a strange green fluid on the beams and spread it into creases and around to hold them in place and it quickly hardened, the hybrids continuing the daunting task merrily. A large Bull dragon raised its head, holding a beam, Boba was able to see its elbows and up, and the huge desert-dwelling greater krayt, gave more beams to a ground of 15 hybrids and it moved some beams into place as other hybrids melted them together. All of them working together? Boba slipped into the next room quickly and silently but hastily shut the door, looking around the room. Nothing. He slipped back into the hall and one of the hybrids close to him, on a web, stopped and looked through the webs from the other side,

"Is that a Bounty hunter?" It voiced, another one next to it stopped working and glanced at Boba with mild interest. "Who cares?" The other replied, "We have work to do. Let him do as he pleases, we'll deal wit him latter probably. The second floor must be made now. Move up, worker." The Hybrids climbed up higher, the greater krayt dragon glanced up, growled, before destroying all of the lower webs so that the hybrids could only go up. It looked at Boba, then gave him no regard as it was requested to give more beams to them and it waited as it did so, holding up the beams and the hybrids used their strange webbing to hold the beams together before spitting on them and meshing them. Boba went to the next room and opened the door. It looked as if it had been a baby's room at one point but it held nothing but dust. The next room held statues. The other rooms on the floor held nothing of interest to him until he came back around to the room to the right of the one that held his gifts to Alice. (He had gone counter clock-wise.) He opened attempted to open it and found it covered with thin, spidery webs, not like those that the hybrids made.

There were pictures of happy memories. In one, Grievous had a simple bowtie on and Alice was wearing a dark blue dress and a wedding veil, smiling happily, the both of them holding hands. Disgusting. In a bed not too far away was a slight height, and Boba approached. Alice laid there, on her back, hands on her stomach on top of the sheets what were pulled over her stomach, hair sprayed on her pillow, sleeping soundly. Boba hadn't seen her for three days and she looked amazing. Unfortunately- there was something else in that room he hadn't planned on seeing- Ryuki, curled up at her feet. The ever loyal Bull dragon awoke and glared at him, growling darkly, threatening him not to come close, as it got to its feet. "You don't scare me you over grown lizard." Ryuki snarled and jumped at Boba who grabbed it and threw the beast aside. The bull dragon hit the floor, whimpering/ snorting in response, before getting to its feet and stabbed its sharp teeth into the flesh of Boba's ankle.

The Fett replied to the Lizard's bold move with a knee dart to the side of its neck, and the Bull dragon growled, its neck muscles bulging and repelling the dart at the last second, before it jerked its head to the left and swiftly spun, tripping Boba and slamming him to the ground, and Alice slept through it all. The Bounty Hunter and the deadly Bull Dragon battles it out, each a worth opponent of the other. When Boba got the advantage, Ryuki was quick to make him lose it and gain an upper hand. Boba had received wounds under his armor and through it, and he had wounded the dragon once or twice, but it was such an enormous size, it was unbelievable. Bull dragons never got this big- and he seemed to be getting larger and stronger. Boba's helmet's glass had been life threatening and life saving- blocking the bull dragon's claws from stealing his eye sight, but because of the rare time it would pierce the helmet, some glass shards always ended up in his face. Finally, Boba got the final upper hands, able to pull out a small knife and stab it into the creature's right shoulder, making Ryuki give a loud roar and grab Boba's neck in his jaws as he toppled over to his left, refusing to let Boba off unless they both died, here and now. Boba was horrified. What made this Bull dragons give such determination and devotion to Bako and Alice? Boba delivered some heavy blows to the dragon's jaw and dislocated it, making it growl as Boba withdrew from the dying lizard, which scratched and clawed for him, snarls of hate and anger rumbling in its massive throat, venom and spite filling its belly.

This fight, Boba had won, and the prize was his. He grunted, getting to his feet, using the bed to support him, dripping blood, and went to the other side of the bed where Ryuki wasn't lying, dying in a pool of his own dark blood. He moved the sheets back and gazed at Alice for a moment, as she slept, undisturbed, in a knee-length, light pink, night gown, embroidery of a large, black, winged serpent, winding around the night gown as if it tried to wind around her body but the nightgown had captured it…

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Precious One

Chapter 14

She stood there in shackles and chains, a collar on her throat. "Today, we have a RARE species! She's one of the legendary Butica! The last of her kind! Do I hear 100,000?" The auctioneer asked the crowd and continued to up the price. Now, you may wonder- how this happened.

Well, when Alice's husband had left her for a week, she slept and called in some friends to continue the construction work she had started. Then, 3 days into her vacation she used to do nothing but sleep all day (seriously, no eating, no crapping, just sleeping), Boba Fett slipped into her home, abused her pet Ryuki, and kidnapped her. Then, at a rest stop- she was kidnapped again- by a slave auctioneer, having thought she was a slave. Wrong. She watched Grievous in the crowd in his bat form, as well as Boba Fett.

_Come on, Grievous, bet higher!_

She thought, and at the very last, when no one raised anymore hands, the auctioneer looked around, "One-hundred million? Anyone? Going once…going twice…SOLD! To Boba Fett.!" WHAT THE FUCK! She watched as Boba looked at Grievous who had pulled down his mask, and mockingly saluted him with his left hand, his thumb out, middle and forefinger our, the other two folded in, while he waved the credits at Grievous with his other hand. Boba made his way to the stage and she tried to pull back, a hand on the skanky skirt they made the women wear, but he lifted her up and set her down in front of him, taking the chain attached to her collar, from the auctioneer. He pulled on the chain mockingly,

"Come on, SLAVE." She defiantly tugged back on the chain, before he yanked and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the stage and away from everything else, Grievous silently stalking the Bounty Hunter. He pushed her towards his ship, "Hurry up, now, Alice, I want to get the hell out of here as soon as possible." She stumbled forward, covering her ass and chest, before he threw something on her- a battle-torn and ratty dark forest green cover up. "Put that on and sit down."

"Go to hell, Boba, GOT TO HELL!" She snarled, and he looked at her, a hand on his gun, before he pointed it behind him and shot something,

"You're not very good at stalking, Grievous." Boba informed him, turning around, Grievous appearing from behind a rusty metal wall, wrapped in his cloak, and shuffled towards the ship, Boba pointing the gun at his head, "Not another step, Sith." Boba said and Grievous stopped, "Why are you still here? You were killed by a Jedi."

"Alice, honey, come here." Grievous called, and she frowned, "Let's go home, Bako's waiting to see you." She moved towards Grievous and Boba simply pushed another bullet into his gun, and she stopped. Grievous glared at the Mandalorian, and stashed his offered hand within the folds of his cloak. "Shoot me, if you want, Fett."

"Oh, but that would be too easy." Boba said, "An eternal love- your wife would rather stay with me, than put you in harms way." He pushed the hatch button and the back of the ship slowly closed, and Grievous vanished from sight. Alice looked down as Boba past her up, "He's just a fake- isn't he?" He asked her, sitting down and getting the ship into the air, and she ran to the seat next to Boba and stood on it, peeking out to look at Grievous, who still stood there, watching. "And to make sure we don't see him for a while." Boba pressed some buttons, and shot at Grievous's Ship, before it blew up and Grievous crouched, his cape was used as a shield for the fire and its flaming debris, and he glared up at the ship. With that, Boba flew the opposite direction and she sighed,  
"Don't be sad, Alice-" She threw his cloak in his face, and he pulled it off, Alice already on the other side of the ship, and went to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door from the inside, sitting on the floor.

She silently cried to herself, ignoring the motion of the ship, as she cried.

~O~ Hours later (like, 6)~O~

Boba had landed on, Kamino, the Planet in which the Clones were produced and raised. He knocked on the door, "Alice?"

"Go away." She snapped, "I don't want to talk to you."

"You're not hungry? Or tired? Maybe even a little thirsty?" He asked, and there was no response. "You wouldn't like to change out of that slave outfit into something less revealing?" Silence. Boba listened for anything- moving, shuffling, or a sneeze. There was nothing. "Heh…you're stealthier than me." He joked. She didn't even laugh. Boba sighed and left the ship, going inside the building to get them a room and explain their situation. Boba had tried to talk to her while they were flying there- but she said little. When she didn't hear his voice, she opened the door and stepped out, immediately blasted by the chilly air from the open hatch, and she found Boba's cloak she told her to wear. She put it on and put on some slippers, and gingerly peeked outside. Rain. Oh, how it rained so much outside the ship. Even the ship was drenched in minutes. She stepped outside into the rain which hit her skin like thousands upon millions of small shards of glass. She shivered at first, and hugged herself under the cloak for warmth, letting it drench her to the bone. "Alice." She looked to her right emotionlessly, Boba standing in the shelter of a grayish-white building, a white Kamioian standing in a dress next to him. He went into the rain and took her hand, gently taking her towards the building and pulled her inside.

"Oh my, she's completely drenched! She'll catch a cold." The Kamioian informed Boba, "Here, dear, let me take that wretched thing from you and clean it." She took Boba's battle cloak, and Boba took her down a long hallway to a room and led her in, leaving her by the door, returning with a towel and drying her off. She kept her eyes down and slowly towel dried herself as Boba removed his armor. She took a shower and poked her head out when she was done,

"What…do I wear?" Boba looked up, having been cooking while she was bathing,

"I have some extra clothes, you can wear them." He answered, tossing her a pair and she caught them, withdrawing into the bathroom, coming out in a white, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of his pants, both baggy on her. She took the shirt she had been forced to worn and ripped off the extra length of cloth so that there were just panties, and ripped te top into a strapless bra, changing into them in the bathroom. She stood there in silence. Thinking about something.

~O~ Vassek, Grievous's Lair ~O~

_Ryuki…_

The bull dragon's eyes snapped open at the calling of its name. It struggled to its feet and looked around. His master was gone and there was blood on the floor. Ryuki limped over to the railing; the greater krayt dragon looked at him. He growled to it, before it picked him up in its jaws and set him on the basement floor, and Ryuki went to a large, steeled door. He jumped up, putting his paws on the door and pushed, opening it, revealing stairs. He went down the stairs and looked to his left, another set of stairs- and dozens of pairs of eyes. He turned to them and growled and snarled, barking at times, and the pairs of eyes narrowed, and snarls of anger and irritation arose. Ryuki exited the cellar- as did seven other creatures, and the last one shut the door. The hybrids stopped and looked at the group, "Aren't those some of the Owner's wife's pets? How did they get out of the cellar?" Ryuki talked to the other krayt dragon that listened intently before snarling, and dipped its head low to a door to the loading docks, before blowing a gust of wind at it, separating the webs. Ryuki lead the others to the loading docks and found a droid and a loading ship, Grievous had found a way back with the loading ship.

"If it isn't Ryuki- what brings you out here with your friends?" The droid asked and Grievous turned to the battle worn lizard, and the others. They all got on the loading ship and Ryuki stared at Grievous- looking him in the eyes.

"So you fought Boba and lived? Impressive. I think you all deserve to help me a little." He wheezed, killing the droid and getting in the cargo ship.

~O~O~O~

How long could she distract Boba for? A minute? Maybe two, if she was lucky? He was a Bounty Hunter and a good one at that, so she doubted he had a 'loss of game' percentage that was very high. She wondered if her distress call to her pet had been received. Alice only needed a few seconds- not much- but just enough to run outside into the open air. "You're not going to eat?" At Boba's voice, she glanced up, seeing him sitting across from her. _No, I'm not going to eat, you drugged it. _She wanted to voice that so badly!

"I don't require food to live." She told him and he laughed, as she kept a straight face and seriousness about her.

"Oh? Then how have you been living these past years?"

"I haven't. It's a secret I have kept from my husband for years and its one I also intend to keep from you." She told him bluntly and he chuckled. "I'm older than I look."

"I doubt that."

"Your father served me before you ever came into the picture, Boba. Tell me, from that snip it of information; can you presume how old I am?"

"Well, I don't like to think of age as a gap, I think of it as a number- because that's what it is." Boba said, taking another bite of his food, "So- how did you and Grievous have a kid?"

"Why are you so nosy?" She asked patiently, and he shrugged,

"Just trying to get around your prickliness and get to know you."

"No one knows me entirely, aside from my parents, I suppose. But they died long ago- and my grandfather, but, alas, he too is dead." Boba was slightly intrigued that she had no remorse what so ever that her relatives were dead. Her expression was calculating and patient- like she had her thoughts on something else than him.

"So, have you been married before Grievous?" Boba asked,

"Have you?" She countered, and he drank from his glass, setting it down, holding a hand up, and she had a thought he may say, 'Enough', but instead,

"I was married before." He revealed and she stayed silent, thinking. _If I took off his shirt and threw it at him, I would have, maybe, enough of a distraction to run out. _She glanced at the window, turning her head, finding interesting how the rain drops raced down the window. How were her other pets? Were they mad at her because she had been so busy, and had little time for them? He snapped his fingers in front of her face and she blinked, looking at him nonchalantly. "Did you hear me?"

"Oh, you were saying something?" She asked, "I didn't catch it."

"How much did you hear?"

"I stopped listening at, 'I was married before'." She said shamelessly, and he didn't seem too pleased. Fuck him. "I'm going for a walk." She said, standing up and grabbing a neatly folded robe of a shelf, putting it on and leaving the room, and she abruptly ducked as he tried to grab her. "Controlling, much?" She murmured, and Boba snaked an arm around her waist and dragged her back into the room.

"You didn't ask, you just said you were going for a walk." Boba said, and pushed her into the chair she had been sitting in not too long ago, and she closed an eye as he did so, the rough-handling not seeming to bother her much. "You know how to operate my ship, there fore, if you leave, you'll probably leave me here ship less, and I don't want that to happen." She nodded,

"I see, but that is a valid conclusion of what may or may not occur." She pointed to the window, "I was going out for the rain- something that is scarce where I live, but I love it none the less. Can you open the window instead?"

"I can open the window as long as you promise not to jump out of it." He said and she laughed,

"Of course I won't." She promised, and he opened the window, putting the dishes in the sink and she went over to the window and sat next to it, one arm crossed on the thin window sill, the other, extended so that her hand can drink the tears of the sky. Now was a good time to get reckless. She heaved her ass onto the window sill, and pushed herself further out, Boba looked up at that very moment. She pushed herself out, and scaled the building with her claws, Boba attempting to grab her leg and she ruthlessly kicked him in the face, and "I don't think I gave you permission to hit second-base, Fett." Her tail slammed the window closed on his arm and he growled, while she kept climbing. She panted heavily, groaning as her pupils became slits and her teeth got bigger, her claws growing and her tail curled in pain, while her body was racked with growing pains as she grew bigger and bigger, as she took on her bat form. She pushed herself from the building and flew to the landing platform, landing on the Fett's ship, and sunk her teeth into one of the major lines- and ripped it out. Instead of tossing it into the ocean below, she left it on the platform as Boba came out. It could be fixed but only with time- and a week at most. Enough time for her to leave. She looked at Boba, before pushing herself into the air and roaring, flapping her wings with a mighty beat so that the tips almost touched at the back and the front, the gust of wind kept Boba at bay, even with his jet pack, and she flew off.

But not before a bullet ripped into her wing, followed by several others and she gasped as pain soared through her wing and to her spine. FUCKER! She flipped around and lightly limped in the sky, as she flapped her wings, Boba taking another shot at her, the bullet only biting into water as she gently banked to the side and quickly banked from left to right, looking as if she was dancing, as he tried to shoot her down from the sky. Suddenly something hit her chest- a rock? It glowed bright blue and she covered her eyes, letting out a screech, before she plunged into the water, sinking. Even swimming was hard- but she made it to the surface of the water before being picked up and set on the ship platform once more, and she shivered out of the cold. "Nice try." While she was dazed, he put a necklace on her- the same one she had taken off a few days ago. But instead of the gem it now held a piece of the rock. She stood and panted, completely drained, and refused to accept defeat.

"It's not over yet, Fett." She purred calmly, stepping to the side with sharp high heels that her body had made, wearing the same robe, her hair damp and wet from the plunge into the water. They circled each other, and she waited for his neck move as did he for hers. "I doubt you want money, and you've already got a rather high social status. What ever could you want me for?" She asked, and he kept his hands on his guns,

"I just think I'd make a better husband than that Sith." She chuckled,

"Unfortunately, I prefer my men to have a taste of the Dark Side, Bounty Hunter." She said, and a Dark Lizard appeared from the circle and stood at her side as she stashed her hand. It growled darkly, "I was tricked into my marriage, but I don't think I can have the same feelings for someone like the great Boba Fett!"

"You can try." He pointed out and she gasped in shock,

"BLASPHAMY!" She declared loudly, "You're just a tech-decked PUNK." She hissed, "I bet you can't even properly fist fight."

"You're mocking me?"

"Why not? You seem to think its pretty fucking hilarious to insult my husband. Come on, big boy, strip down to weapon-naked and hit me down in a fist fight, pussy. No wires, no strings, straight up hand-to hand combat." He laughed and she slipped out of the robe, smirking at him, "Come on, Boba- cant you put a naughty girl like me, in my place?" He went to the building and shed his armor, all the way down to just his shirt and pants. "Now we're talking."


	15. Chapter 15

Precious One

Chapter 15

Ryuki roared and the others hissed and snarled along side him, none of them too happy of the situation. The Twins had pulled out the knife in Ryuki's shoulder, and they licked his wounds affectionately. To them, Ryuki was a strong and to be feared as Boba Fett was to everyone else. Then again, you didn't have to pay Ryuki for his services. Even without her humanoid disguise, they had all seen Alice as someone with power- and a lot of it. The Twins loved her for how the Dark Side seemed to wrap her up in its sinister embrace. She had named them Jekyll and Hyde. Jekyll was more violent than Hyde, where Hyde was more cunning, equally sophisticated. Ryuki got to his feet and went to Grievous- the person they all didn't really like, but, dealt with him because Alice loved him. Ryuki wrapped his tail around the Generals legs, before getting on his hind legs to look outside the window, into space.

"A bounty Hunter- HMPH!" Jekyll growled, and Hyde looked at their twin, "It was a fight well fought." Ryuki growled at them and they were silenced. Grievous pet Ryuki, and Ryuki leaned closer,

"Got any ideas?" Grievous asked, pushing up his mask, and Ryuki looked at him. Now, he has a partial amount of power that Alice did- but it was much, much less. Ryuki opened his mouth and started growling and hissing at Grievous. "I see. So we should try there first?" Ryuki nodded with a soft growl, "Good idea."

~O~O~O~

She sat there calmly, as Boba bandages his wounds. "Nh…" He grunted as he ripped the medical tape in half, and pressed it down.

"Your low kick doesn't have enough power, nor do your punches. I may be a girl, and this is the price you pay for trying to go easy on me." She told him, crossing her legs slowly and he watched her legs as she did so, "Looking for something of interest, Mr. Fett?"

"Maybe." He said, and went back to the steering wheel.

"Where to now?"

"Anywhere I want to go, Slave." He snickered, and she ignored him, looking away, "But that was a slick move you pulled, jumping from the window-"

"I want silence, I'm thinking." She interrupted, and he glared at her, as she quietly mused to herself. "So, what was your big plan? Just, 'Oh hey, let's get the girl because I want the girl.', or what?" she asked, wanting to know the answer to this question more than she wanted to know if he'd ever release her back into the custody of her husband.

"Mostly, then again, I also wanted a girl who everyone would envy." Boba said honestly, and she nodded. So it wasn't for anything she thought it would be.

"So would you want me to be- what, act like an actual girl or just some stripper you just happen to be dating?"

"I don't think I under stand what you mean." She mentally groaned, getting to her feet and walking over to him, sitting in her lap, facing him, taking his helmet on.

"Then let me rephrase- would you like me like this-" She kissed him softly and long, before withdrawing and tossing him his helmet back, "-Or just want me to look pretty and keep my mouth shut?" She had reappeared in her seat, before he could even grab her for more.

"The first- let's practice." Boba encouraged and she laughed,

"No thanks, Romeo, I'm good." She said, and wrapped herself up in his battered cloak. "Still hate you, Boba." She said bluntly and fell asleep on the small resting area's tiny couch.

"There's a bedroom you know." He informed her, and she ignored him, instead, listening to a strange voice, calling her name- it wasn't her name, but another name. She felt as if they were calling her though. It was distant but steady- even though they were flying through space, where no sound could be heard, making her wonder where it was coming from. She felt- like she had felt when Grievous had been killed.

Eventually, Boba spoke, "So, if you were to get married again, would you like it on Hath? Nice day for a- white wedding?" He asked and she laughed,

"No." she then said bluntly, and Boba went back to paying attention not to kill them, "Hath is cold, that would be an ESKIMO wedding. Now, some place exotic and vibrant would be nice, if I got remarried, but that's just me." She listened to the song and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

~O~O~O~

"Count Dooku is dead?" He asked quietly, glancing at the cloaked person next to him, "Interesting. His daughter- where could we find her?" The man asked of them and they looked down,

"H-He signed over guardianship of his daughter to Chancellor Palpatine in his will." They nodded and released the man, walking off with the cloaked person,

"To hand over guardianship in his will- he must have known his time was coming. And the leader of the Galactic Senate." The man murmured to the cloaked person, rubbing his arm lightly, white hair flowing behind him as he walked,

"Surely, the Chancellor has some connection to the Sith, if Dooku handed over guardianship of his granddaughter." The Cloaked person said their cloak behind them as they walked, "what planet is he on?"

"He's in the planet Coruscant, and in the 5th district. Oh- I wonder how her marriage is going to that man-"

"The Sith Jedi, General Grievous? Yes, I do hope they get along well. We'll have to speak to him too, I suppose, if the dear Chancellor won't give out her location." The cloaked one said, getting on the ship first and the white-haired man got on next, turning the engine and got the ship into the air. "How long?"

"With my inexperience at flying a ship, I believe that if I can correctly get the warp-drive RIGHT this time, we will be there in no less than ten or 15 minutes." The White-haired man said, and looked back at the cloaked one with a disgruntled sigh, "why can't we just FLY! The stupid humans and their god-damned technology annoy me! My wings are faster than this rust bucket!"

"You're forgetting that I can't breathe, in space." The cloaked one said, "You need to relax, Benkai, remember, it's for a good cause." They glided over and massaged his shoulders, "You're just a little old fashioned."

"I do love how you say 'old-fashioned' instead of plain, 'old'."

"I consider 'old' to be 'senile' and you still have that clever wit that got me do you not?" They asked, lightly tugging on his bat-ear, "I'm just too happy to be angry! We'll get to see her soon, Benkai!"

"Yes…" He put a hand on theirs, smiling gently, "I know. I, too, am in good spirits- but not enough for this piece of shit!" Benkai snarled and kicked the ship, "Worthless technology!" The cloaked person pushed Benkai out of the seat and sat down, hitting several buttons and sending the ship into warp drive,

"Let me drive, Benkai." They said, landing their ship, "Just- cover for me."

"Of course." They exited the ship and made their way to the Chancellor, Benkai keeping them all way from his cloaked companion.

"Chancellor, a couple of people would like to speak with you." The Chancellor looked up, gesturing them in, and Benkai entered after their cloaked friend.

"Hello," Palpatine stood, "What have you come to talk about?" Benkai stood tall,

"I am Benkai Guval Balatornix." He said proudly, gesturing to his companion, "This is my wife- my mate- Crystal Balatornix. She took my last name after our marriage." His wife pushed back her hood and Palpatine blinked, long, blond hair flowing down to her ribs, sparkling grey eyes met Palpatine's, and she smiled as brightly as the suns themselves.

"Good evening."

"You are Dooku's daughter, are you not?" She nodded at the Chancellor's question, and he laughed, walking over and they hugged, "Oh, you've gotten so beautiful!"

"Thank you, but, we were told you have guardianship over Alice?" She asked, blushing faintly, "W…We've worked so very hard and we were wondering if we may- possibly- hear of her? M-Maybe-" she glanced at Benkai and he nodded, "Maybe…t-talk to her?"

"Come, sit down, what would you like to know?" The Chancellor asked, and Bako came into the room with Ryuki, "Oh, Bako, come here a second." Bako reluctantly went over to Palpatine, looking at the couple, who stared back at the boy. "Bako- these are your grandparents- from your mom's side." Crystal gasped, and tugged on Benkai's sleeve, tears in her eyes. "This is- Bako- he's Alice's little boy. Your pure-blooded grandson."

"B…Bako…" She murmured and Bako looked at her, "Can I- hug you?" Bako smiled and ran over to her and hugged her, and she blinked, Benkai smiling, and she hugged him back tenderly. "You're so cute, Bako."

"He has black hair- how peculiar." Benkai said, looking at the Chancellor, "You are a Sith, are you not? We will not tell, just inform us of the whereabouts of Alice, that is all."

"Well- I haven't seen very much of her myself. She doesn't really accept me as a Father, I believe." Palpatine said, "And- I don't know where she is…"

"Her husband then!" Benkai snarled, slamming his fist down, and Crystal hugged Bako closer, "We did not travel so far to be turned away! All our efforts will not be in vain!"

"Benkai, please." Crystal pleaded and he looked at her, before folding his arms over his chest, as she set Bako down. "She's not in trouble, is she? Is it the Jedi?"

"She's healthy- but you can talk to Grievous. His home is in Vassek. He should know." Palpatine said still a little frosty from the other man's burst of anger.

"…Is there a way we can contact him now?" Crystal asked, and the chancellor nodded, pulling up a transmission to Grievous as Benkai got up and went to a wall, the wall opened and a black-clad man stood there, looking at Benkai, who glared at him.

"Have you seen 'Alice'?" He asked and Dark Vader groaned,

"I'd rather not see that wretched girl." Vader said rather bluntly, and Crystal grabbed Benkai's ear before he could kill the Jedi, and looked at Vader sincerely,

"When was the last time you did see her?" Crystal asked patiently, "Please, take your time." Vader thought about it.

"Two weeks ago, I saw Alice. The Chancellor told me to watch her son, Grievous had requested that she have a week off and he took on all the missions she would be doing." Vader looked at the woman, and she bowed, smiled at him, and pushed Benkai away from Vader,

"Thank you, forgive my hot-blooded husband." She said, and Benkai was silent. She went to the transmission, bending over, "General? Where is Alice?"

"_She- well-"_

"Benkai, separate this from the table." Benkai did so and she cupped the transmitter in her hands delicately, walking to the corner, Benkai following, "Come, tell me." Grievous spoke to her and she remained silent, before walking back over and ending the transmission, setting it on the desk.

"Crystal?" She was deadpanned, "What has-"

"She's not here, she's not in Vassek, and we're going." Crystal interrupted, kissing Bako on the head, before they left as quickly as they had come.

"Where is she?"

"She has been captured by a bounty hunter by the name of Boba Fett, a bodyguard gone bad." She told him in the elevator on the way down, and they went back to their ship, "I will fly the ship and you can swim in the vacuum of space as you desperately want to do. She started up the ship and Benkai grinned, "We're going no where without her, Benkai." He nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

Precious One

Chapter 16

She was silent as Boba drank his fill of the pub's liquor. She refused to neither eat anything nor drink anything. Boba also didn't seem to be to shy, his hand on her ass and all. She had been advised to be as close to Boba as possible, being that they were at a place where notorious criminals hung out. Dear lord, WHY! Pretend- she never had much of an imagination, but something told her it would only be a while longer…just a little. Her right hand on his left shoulder, her other hand linked with it as her left arm hid behind his neck. She glanced at a gruesome-looking friend of Boba's, touching her ankle- their hand sliding down to slide off her high heel.

BWT!

She blinked, as the "friend's" hand over her ankle, a sizzling burn next to their face, "Keep your hands of what's mine." They shuddered, "Get out." The others pushed the one who had touched her, out of the booth and he was shunned, the others making sure he didn't return as Boba just sat there, gently rubbing her ass. BASTARD! He readjusted his legs under her so that they were at a 45 degree angle and she slid down slowly, closer to him, and he put his right hand on the small of her back. "Did he touch you anywhere?"

"Just my ankle- and my foot." She murmured in response, and Boba nodded, patting her leg,

"Get off a moment." Boba said, and she got off, and Boba made his way out of the booth. She watched as he picked out the already ex-friend, and patted him on the back, him and the being went outside. She got up and the others looked at her- like she was a criminal or something.

"Excuse me." She said, but nonetheless of their glowers, they moved aside and she ran outside. Boba had his gun's barrel pressed against his ex-friend's forehead. She noticed they were missing the hand they had touched her with, and Blood was pouring from the wound, their hand lying not too far away. "BOBA!" He looked back at her slightly, the ex-friend too caught up, pleading and begging for his life and crying, to move.

"Hm?" He asked and she hugged Boba's arm,

"It was an accident- he's drunk." She told Boba, "Alcohol slurs the speech and blurs the line between right and wrong. He's just too drunk." Boba was silent. "You've scarred him enough- that was his dominant hand…" Boba pulled his gun back, and kicked the ex-friend, who hit the ground and pissed himself. Alice covered her nose and mouth, looking away,

"I don't ever want to heard your name or see your face again. If I hear that you've been mentioning you know me or even using my name, I'll hunt you down and kill you." Boba looked at her, "We're leaving this rat-hole."

~O~O~O~

"How did it feel to have parents?" She asked as she removed her heels and looked at Boba.

"I'm not sure- why?"

"Just wondering. I've never had parents before- I've always lived with my grandfather. He was there at my graduation, handed me off at my wedding, and was there when I gave birth to my son." She said quietly, hugging one of her legs to her chest. "I've always wondered- what my mother looked like or my dad. My grandfather said, 'Your mother was too pretty for your father'."

"Well, I'll have to see if I can find them. Thank your mother for you, at least." Boba said, looking at her, her head in her hands. "What's wrong?"

"My eyes are heavy and I'm so sleepy…" Boba got up and went over to her and she rested her forehead on his armor as he stood there, "So tired…I don't understand…" He picked her up and carried her to the small bedroom on the ship, and she rested against him.

"It's because you don't sleep."

"No…Something else… I've never felt this tired…" She murmured groggily, and he pulled back the sheets of the bed and set her down as she shivered form the cold, tucking her in- and threw a blanket or two on top so she was warm, and he took off his armor as she laid there, staring at the ceiling, Boba slipping in next to her, his shirt on the ground. He kissed her neck, "You didn't slip me something, did you?" Boba kept an honesty streak with her- or tired his best, she assumed. He had mentioned something mushy like, 'It helps with our relationship'. Creeper.

"No." He answered, "But I'm going to take advantage of the situation anyways." She didn't really respond, Boba laid his head on her chest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

~O~O~O~

He panted, exhausted, "She's so strong! B-but I finally got her to sleep." Benkai told her and Crystal nodded,

"Good job, Benkai. Where is she, big Daddy?" Benkai looked up,

"Not too far off- the ship is on automatic. Where it's going, I'm not sure." Benkai told her, lowering his head and looking into the ship, "I do not wish to pursue him until we have a course of action if I do happen to find them."

"Well, we only REALLY need Alice, I suppose we can kill the bounty hunter- if you fail to find him within 10 hours, then come back to me and we'll just stalk them to their destination." She responded, and Benkai nodded, flexing his wings, before setting his sharply tipped digits down on the ship's outside roof once more, the tips digging into small holes already there from when he had ridden the ship so many times before.

"What a flimsy plan, how unlike you. Then again, I am the one who requested something so rough." Benkai told her, "What shall we do? Take her back? Do you think she'll look utterly beautiful in black?" He asked, "I want her- to be our little dark princess. We'll bring her husband too,"

"This Bounty Hunter kills for the highest bidder, and if he hasn't killed her now, he must want something else from her." she said logically,

"Why did you tell the Chancellor your name was crystal? It's so plain!"

"He does not earn my trust, nor does he, my alliance, Benkai. That is how we have always lived- that's what you told me so long ago. What I'm wondering, is how Alice surrounds herself with men like Bounty Hunters, and doesn't get burned?"

"They are professionals, the best of their class, that's probably why. Smart like her mother." Benkai said, and the extra pressure on the ship vanished, and she saw an image of Alice, garnished thickly in nothing but black, sitting on a throne, several Hssiss lizards around the area, as she looked up from a human skull she have polished to glistening perfection and bleaches so that it glowed white against the black of her garments. "Can you see what I see? She looked lovely, does she not?"

"You've always had a rather twisted and gothic image of beauty- is that why you married me?"

"You look fantastic in anything, my love." He answered. "It seems the Bounty hunter had moved- he's gone!"

"Hm…Warp-drived it, eh? Ok, well, come back and try again to find Alice." She advised and the pressure returned before it vanished and Benkai entered the cock pit from the rear of the ship. "Hey there." Benkai went over to her and kissed her cheek, before sitting down and closing his eyes.

"Her defenses are so thick- I don't even think a Jedi would be able to get into her mind!" Benkai commented, and she looked back at him,

"If you're having trouble, then leave her be. We haven't done this before today…" She murmured,

"She's up against an over-obsessive dog that's biting the hand that feeds it, and I won't leave her in the dark." Benkai told her, and she frowned, but continued to fly the ship. Suddenly, Benkai fell to the ground, panting, and she ran over, "Honey!"

"I-I can't do it. I get past one wall and fifteen more spring up." He groaned, holding his head, and she helped him up.

"You should rest." Benkai nodded and reclined as she landed the ship on an asteroid and went over to Benkai, sitting in his lap, and he responded by putting his hands on her waist, "Do you have enough energy for some personal time? Now that no one can read anything here in space…"

Benkai grinned seductively and picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom and shut the door, "Ooh, Benkai, give me some of that strength you're known for." She purred and he nibbled on her neck,

"Then show me some of that Dark Side Flame, pussycat." He purred back and she giggled, kissing him on the forehead, "Take care of me, my darling, for it is my heart I have placed in your hands." She blushed, "That was what I told you when we first met, wasn't it?"

"No, I think it was something along the lines of, 'Your eyes are as beautiful as the stars and your hair like the night. Please, allow me to pretend, just for tonight, I am your moon.'" She told him, and he chuckled, and she kissed him, "Will you be my moon again?" He grinned, showing his white teeth; very faint blood stains on their tips- only if you looked very close, could you see them.

"Yes, of course." He answered and sunk his teeth into her flesh and she flinched, Benkai pulling back, "Does it hurt?"

"No- its fine." She murmured and Benkai nodded, gingerly licking her blood up, "Please- take as much as you need, Benkai." He smirked and kissed the wound,

"Such a generous mate, I have." He murmured, and nibbled on her wound. "I will accept your offer."

~O~O~O~

She blinked awake and the blur from her vision cleared. She felt- strange. She looked down and sat up, seeing that she was wearing a white dress- a wedding dress? Boba entered the bedroom, "What the hell is going on, Fett?" She demanded, and in her daze, Boba took the advantage of her grogginess and shackled her to the bed.

"While you were sleeping, I dressed you up in a wedding dress I got made for you." Boba informed her, "Now, I'm going to go polish my armor, you know, for our wedding." He told her, "Stay put until I'm done." He vanished and she panicked. His wife! He wanted her as his wife! That was going to be absolutely horrid!

_(Her imagination)_

"_Honey, could you bring me my blaster and the gun-cleaning fluid?" Boba called from the living room, and she came in, in a bathing suit, and handed the requested items to him, and he kissed her, "Thank you. Could you make sure Boba Jr. kills that gungan on our lawn?" She smiled pleasantly, kissing him on the cheek,_

"_Of course!" She went outside to where a small girl and boy were, the girl had goldilocks- pigtails and wore a cute dress, hugging a light saber like it was a doll, and the little boy held a gun, and fired at the amphibian running around their yard. "Make sure to shoot him in the head!"_

_(Reality)_

"AAAH!" She screamed, and panicked. She had to get out of this place! She looked across the room to the tall mirror on the opposite side of the room- it was similar to a sex mirror, but she saw hoe beautiful the dress was. "Oh, its so pretty-" She cooed, her tail slipping out, black and thin, and she watched the reflection in the mirror, as she raised her tail to sever the shackled from her wrists, and picked up the skirt of the dress, getting off the bed, already in a pair of dainty white high-heels. She jogged over to the front of the ship, seeing they were slowly going towards a landing platform- on Coruscant. She slammed down on a button that opened the back hatch they'd enter the ship from. Boba came out just in time to see her jump out, hands in fists above her, on leg arched back and the other waiting for ground, as she fell. She closed her eyes before she crashed threw the skylight, and down past the spiraling stairs of a hip club, red lights and neon lights flashed around, and she landed on the very bottom floor, making a slight crater and looked up, her wings opening, "Repair the window!" the skylight's shattered pieces reformed and fitted back together to close the light of day behind limousine-tinted glass.

Alice stood up in the wedding dress and looked to her left, seeing a mirror door, and she looked really breath-taking…" She reached back and unzipped the dress and slowly rocked her hips to get out of it- if a guy had been around, he might had commented that the motion on her hips was 'seductive' or 'mesmerizing', but luckily, she was removing the dress under the stair case. She stood there in her underwear, and focused, thinking hard-

Shorts that hugged her hips like they were her own skin, gloves to help her keep her palms un-bruised from her jumps. Shoes, normal ones, so that she could run faster than he could with a jacket so that she could blend in. A shirt so that her curves were held at bay and she looked more of a male than a female. The clothes she imagines slowly appeared on her- but oh how it hurt. The clothed grew from her skin and she gasped when they were done, pain clenching on her spine, but she ignored it and looked down, Boba Fett at the bottom to the stair case, her shoes next to the dress. She picked them up and chucked one at him, hitting him in the head, " 'The fuck!"

"Asshole! I hope you got to hell!" She snarled angrily, and ran up a couple more stories as he was a couple blew, both on opposite sides, she chucked the other one, and it bounced off his thick armor, making her grit her teeth, before running higher/ where was she running too? Every thing blurred next to her- faces and colors mixed and swirled within each other- but she stopped, seeing a man who refused to blur in with her surroundings- he stood out the most. Something inside of her stirred,

Almost ghostly albino skin, eyes closed white hair that vanished past his shoulders. He was dressed like a punk- but he didn't fit in with the rest of them. His head was lowered, but he slowly raised it, and slowly, delicately, opened his eyes, revealing dark indigo orbs with specks of grey in them. His ears were pointed and they looked at one another. He held a hand out to her, as time seemed to slow, and said something. The words didn't care over the people or the loud music, but she knew what he had said, and she walked over, taking his hand. Memories stirred when she saw this man.

"_Come here, (bzzt)."_

He looked- so familiar- but from where? Where had she seen this mysterious and dark beauty? He pulled out a vial and popped off the cork, and handed it to her, mouthing something else, and she took the vial, in a trance, and tilted it up, tilting her head back, as she drank the contents. She looked at him and he smiled such a sweet smile. He took the vial, and held it in his palm,

"_Would you like to see a magic trick, (bbzt)?"_

She watched as he closed his hand around the vial,

"_I'll show this only to you, (bzzt), for you are one of the precious things that I care for."_

He opened his hand, and a large black flower was in his hand, a magenta center within its petals, the stem was white.

"_This is a Silver Lily. Aren't they beautiful, (bzzt)?"_

The man reached over, and tucked the flower behind her right ear, using it to pin back some of her hair. She felt tired once more.

"_One day- you'll be prettier than the Silver Lilies, and they will envy you, but to me, you have always been more radiant than them."_

She fell forward, and he caught her, smiling, and wrapped his long jacket around her, as Boba Fett came to the same floor, and he looked at Boba Fett as well, and sneered. He mouthed, 'come and get me', and Boba raised his gun to shoot him, before a shadow flew past him, and the stranger was already on the top floor, looking down at the Bounty Hunter, sneering, before vanishing with Alice in hand.


	17. Chapter 17

Precious One

Chapter 17

Fingers smoothly laced the stems of flowers, expertly, and made a crown of them, planning them on her head, as she sat there, motionless, and he smiled, "So beautiful- just like your mother." He said gently, running his thin fingers through her hair, "You're hair is silky too. You got that from me, you know?" He smiled, his own hair, running over her shoulders and clothes like a river, and Boba appeared, making him looked up, "Oh, it's the Bounty Hunter." Suddenly, his head snapped back and there was a mildly surprised, but other wise blank, expression on the man's face as Boba shot him in the head. Their head lulled forward, before they looked up at Boba. "Nice- that was a 'kill shot' was it not?" He purred, reaching up and touching where the bullet should have killed him, and pulled his hand back, dark blood on his fingers, and he looked at the bounty hunter, showing him the results, "Good work- I'm bleeding a little."

"Shut up and die." He shot the man repeatedly- before his gun exploded in his hands and he flinched back just in time to throw an arm up for defensive reasons. He lowered it, and the man sat there, smiling, a long, spiked tail, pulled back. "Release the girl." Boba instructed, trying to intimidate them, and they grinned with insanity,

"Or WHAT! You're going to shoot me again? How effective has THAT been?" He asked, smiling darkly, his fingers in her hair, "I don't think I'll give her back, because I came just for her." Boba shot him in the face and the man was unfazed, "So persistent!" He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Can't you find another girl for your wife, Bounty hunter? You have many fans."

"Shut up, she's already wearing the ring." Boba said and he grinned,

"You mean-" The man tilted his head back, gagged, and opened his mouth, showing Boba his tongue- a gold ring resting on it, "Thith one? (this one?)" He asked, before it melted down and he swallowed it, smirking, "Oops. Seems the acid in my saliva burned it down. My apologies." Boba was livid, but before he could do something, he whipped around and found a woman at the door, a sword on her side.

"HEY! If you've got her, then why are you fucking around?" The woman demanded, and the male frowned,

"Sorry, Dear, I just wanted to play with the Bounty Hunter." The Male said and picked Alice up in his arms, the woman going over to him,

"We don't have time to be messing with the bounty Hunter!" She hissed, and Spartan kicked Boba away from her. The force of the kick sent him away- and he tripped over the edge, plunging down to, and a ship rose up. Boba used his jet pack and slammed into the ship, rolling off, and clung to the edge for dear life. The ship opened its entrance bary, and the two strangers jumped in, as it closed, Boba fell, and the ship took off quickly.

~O~ Elsewhere ~O~

Bako stopped playing with the sith's light saber and looked to his right, as did Ryuki. He sniffed and started crying, making the sith look at him, taking back his light saber. "What's wrong?"

"Mommy's gone!" Bako sobbed and Ryuki purred, nuzzling him, and Bako hugged the lizard, sobbing, "Mommy! I want my mommy! Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Vader panicked and wondered what to do, looking around for where he had pt that number for Grievous, as some Storm troopers tried to calm Bako down and Ryuki snarled and snapped at them. Vader finally found it and dialed Grievous up, and Grievous answered.

"_Why are you calling me?"_ He demanded, and Vader wheezed.

"Your son is crying."

"_Impossible. My son is well behaved and hasn't cried a day in his life!"_ Grievous hissed, coughing, _"You're lying."_

"NO! Your son is crying for his mother and keeps saying, 'mom is gone. mom is gone.'" Vader explained, and Grievous tilted his head to the side, before readjusting his footing.

"_Then something is wrong in regards to my wife, obviously. Bring the child over." _ Vader picked up Bako and set him in front of the transmitter, and he looked at Grievous.

"Daddy…" Bako murmured, and Grievous waved.

"_Rock a by baby, on the tree top, when the wind blows, the cradle will rock," _Grievous sand, and Bako began to blink heavily, looking down, _"when the bow breaks, the cradle will fall, and down will come baby, cradle and all."_ Bako sniffed and fresh tears sprang, as Vader sat down and the storm troopers stayed close, as Bako whimpered for his mother, _"Little baby, don't say a word, momma's getting you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird don't sing, mommy's getting you a diamond ring, and if that diamond ring don't shine- er (he forgot the rest)- so baby don't you cry, momma's gonna sing you a lullaby-" _Bako slowly dozed off and finally fell asleep, _"That should keep him quiet."_

"Nice singing." Vader commented, and Grievous glared at him.

"_My wife sings some sort of dark lullaby to him- I don't do much so I had to free style."_ Grievous added and ended the transmission, Ryuki picking up Bako and carrying him to where Vader was sitting, growling at Vader, who got up and Ryuki set Bako down, curling around him for his own nap. The Storm troopers found a blanket and threw it on top of Bako so he'd be warm. They had to throw it because of fear of being hurt y the bull dragon.

~O~O~O~

"Look how pretty she is, Benkai! She's beautiful!" His wife cooed, and Benkai smiled gently,

"Yes…" He softly agreed, as she slept, "It looks like- she cut her hair." Benkai commented, and kissed his finger tips, running his hands rough her hair, "Ah- so much better."

"I think she looks pretty none the less." His wife smiled happily, "She'll be perfect. The inauguration won't take very long, and she'll be able to return when she's done." She messed with the ship's navigation as Benkai stayed back, staring her Alice. His daughter was in his arms. This was his daughter. This girl, whose smile captured hearts, whose hands drank up the blood they shed. Her wisdom and right choices were valued by even the Chancellor, and she was said to be as beautiful as she was blood-thirsty. "A grandson too! He must be adorable."

"He will be a cold-hearted murderer." Benkai blurted out, and his wife looked at him, and he looked sad, "Her son will slaughter like a butcher with no real direction, and when he gets that direction, he will continue to kill, but with purpose."

"Will he now?" his wife asked and frowned, "Well- at least he'll have a mate- right?" Benkai closed his eyes,

"I can't see far enough to be certain, but his heart will be of ice, so probably not." Benkai said, and his Wife kissed him,

"I thought you were an asshole the first time I met you, honey." She said, and he frowned, making her giggle,

"Eh, well, I got everything I could ever how to have. A daughter as lovely as her mother." He kissed her and smiled.

~O~O~O~

She felt pain and her eyes snapped open, and she fund herself in a dark room. Two large doors at the other end of a long room, and she was in the back, on a throne, wearing some weird dress. She looked to her right, seeing a stain-glass window- they were everywhere. The stained glass held pictures and told stories she felt she knew but they were foreign to her. She got to her feet, wondering when she had been dressed. The black shoes matched the black, elbow-length gloves she wore and she could see her reflection in several glass orbs that hung from the ceiling, make up all over her face, making her look like a ghost. The black dress was made of feathers and strapless, just a long 'v' to the end of her sternum, and the sides of the 'v' covered her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra, either! Where was she! She picked up the dress that dragged on the ground, and ran over to the doors, dropping the dress to pound on them. "WHERE AM I!" she hollered, panicked, she roared and broke the doors open, and they burst open, as she showed her fangs angrily, pissed, and several people looked up at her.

She stood on top of a large set of black stone stairs, and other people, were at the foot of the stairs, looking at her. They gazed in amazement and awe. Then, they began to whisper to one and chatter. Two people looked familiar from the crowd- a plain-looking woman and a gorgeous man. Well- everyone was gorgeous- but they stood out for some reason. Some of the whispers were directed to them. "Alice…" She blinked, the familiar woman coming forward. "H-Hello. You may not remember me, but I'm your mother." The Woman said honestly, the man beside her. "T-This is your father, Benkai." He bowed, but did not smile.

"W-What's going on? Where am I?" Alice asked, and Benkai looked at the woman,

"I told you she wouldn't remember us." Benkai said knowingly, and the woman looked like she was about to cry. "You are the next Leader of your people, Alice." Benkai explained and she blinked, "We've been behind everything- every major event of your life, until your grandfather died- then we were lost in darkness. So, we decided to retrieve you ourselves. These are your people- not your mother's, mine." Alice looked at all the anxious faces looked back, as if waiting for her to say something. "You are their Queen now and hold more responsibility on your shoulders-"

"So- you knew I got married?" Alice asked him, and the Woman nodded,

"Well, we did arrange the marriage and personally interviewed candidates with your grandfather. Grievous was strong and so adorably shy-" The woman said,

"Why weren't you at my wedding?" Alice asked. If they were her parents, then where were they her entire life!

"Well, we were sweetheart. Your Father hid us very well and we watched the wedding- even when Grievous was fumbling in giving you some of the wedding cake." She giggled, and Benkai smiled gently at the memory, "We've always been there- until recently of course." Alice still felt a little uneasy. They were her parents- and they were completely gorgeous- like super models! Her mother had long, dark brown hair to her hips, and her father had long white hair that held several strange but interesting golden ornaments in it, and he had a pink flower tucked behind his ear. Even though he hat two small, white bate ears, he was still very handsome. Everyone- of his kind- was beautiful. They were like vampires- in the sense of they each had some point of beauty on the outside. "Will you be their queen?" Alice's eyes rested on her mother finally, and she took a deep breath.

~O~

The plane landed in front of the Jedi Building of Parliament in sector 5. A cloaked person exited with two others, saying something to the others staying behind, before gesturing the two guards and walked towards the building, the two bodyguards holding large metal staffs, instead of some type of weapon or gun. They entered the building and the bodyguards pressed the button in the elevator and the cloaked person was still. They arrived at the floor they needed too and the doors opened, the guards exited first, and Darth Vader looked over. "I don't know who you think you are, but you'll be dead." The body guards got between the cloaked person and Vader.

"Threat!" They exclaimed and started fighting him with the rods and he countered with a light saber, but the staffs only gained nicks and scratched from Vader's blows. The cloaked person said something and the two guards stood up straight, abandoning the cause and returned to the sides of the cloaked person, and the Chancellor entered the room.

"Oh? Who are you?" he asked, and they pulled down their hood. "Alice?" She stood there.

"I would like to resign being a Sith Jedi." She said, and they blinked.


End file.
